Tsuki no Hikari
by fluorite katara
Summary: Selenity is angry about her upcoming marriage, so she runs away, right into the world of the saiyan's. Now Selenity is caught between saiyan's and an alien called Freeza, can she and Vegeta get away before they're stuck on Vegeta-sei?
1. Problem's with the Alliance!; Selenity's...

Lady Fluorite: I've made a new spark, those day's when ff

**Lady Fluorite: I've made a new spark, those day's when ff.net was out I had nothing to do but think about future stories. And here's a new one. **

**Hyalite: Fluorite doesn't own Dragon Ball or Seera Muun. Takeuchi-sama and Toriyama-sama (in her eyes) do. Otherwise she would be charging you for reading this.**

Chapter 1

Problems with the Alliance; Selenity's decision

By Lady Fluorite

"You have to marry Prince Endymion of Chikyuu-sei, Selenity, it is your destiny." Those were the same familiar words of Queen Selenity.

"But..." Princess Selenity began. How could her mother understand, Endymion was in love with another, his heart was black to her, frigid. She could vividly remember the day they had met, he blew her off without another thought. "Mother, I don't want to marry the Chikyuu-sei Prince." How could Selenity tell her mother about Beryl, Endymion's girlfriend, it would get him into a heap of trouble?

The Suukian Queen's eye's sparkled as her knuckles whitened. "You will marry Prince Endymion, Selenity, it is all a part of the Silver Alliance."

The future Queen stared at the ground and back up, fighting against the welling tears. "I will mother. May I go, Princess Makoto was going to show me her newest ice skating move?"

"I'm glad you have chosen the correctly, Selenity," her face warmed. "I'm sorry to be so angry and firm with you, but it is for the good of the--"

"Silver Alliance. Many years ago you created the Alliance with only the Moon, now it has grown to all of the planet's but Chikyuu-sei, and my marriage will include the planet." Selenity smiled. "I know, mum. See you tonight!"

But Princess Selenity did not go visit the Jupitarian Princess, she went to her room and packed her clothes. 'I will go somewhere-somewhere where I find people who respect me and where I can marry as I please.' She snuck into her mother's sacred sanctuary and pulled a small glowing stone from it's pedestal. "The Ginzuishou! It's beautiful!" But when her finger's touched it, the glow vanished, Selenity let out a cry of confusion and pocketed it.

Selenity snuck into the shuttle room, her hood up.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm going to need some identification and your clearance codes. This is a restricted area by order of her Majesty, the Queen," said a guard, barring her way.

"I am Princess Selenity, sir. I am going to visit my dear friend, the-the Princess of Mercury. Mother has already given permission and apologizes in advance for not telling you. She received an important call from Chikyuu-sei a few moments ago." Selenity wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

A young girl walked towards them both. "Selenity-chan, I'm right here, we didn't schedule anything." It was Princess Ami.

The Suukian princess winked several times at Ami. "But Ami-chan, when did you arrive *wink wink* I thought I was coming to Mercury-sei *wink wink*."

"Oh, right, the messages must have messed up. Let me help you with that bag," they waited until the guard had left. "What are you doing, Usagi? Are you out of your mind?"

"Almost. I'm leaving Ami, and I can't take you with me. Mother has settled it, I'm to marry Endymion. He's cold and heartless. I refuse to."

Ami stared in shock. "So you're just, leaving?"

"Hai."

She straightened herself with a determined look. "I'm coming with you, Usagi. Pardon, but you have a one-track mind, you won't survive in space, Makoto-chan and I blew off course once. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Iie, Ami. I don't want to pull you in too. I can't let you get hurt," Selenity said.

"Alright, I didn't mean for it to come to this, GUARDS!"

"Ami! No!" 

"Then take me with you, there's still time," she said urgently.

"Fine. But I'm not responsible."

"Agreed." Ami chose a shuttle without any Suukian markings and hurried into it. She typed in the control's and blasted off, she didn't have time to check anything, the guards were coming."

"General. We have picked up an unmarked alien vessel in the YR section, it is alone. Awaiting orders, sir." 

The Saiya-jin general scratched his smooth chin. "What do scanner's detect?"

"Two life-form's, one is said to be from the Mer-cure-sei, the other is unidentifiable."

"I see. Blast them, His Majesty has sent us no information about these two."

"Yes, sir!"

**What horror's await our two brave senshi? Find out next time heheheh. And please review, it makes writing all that more enjoyable. I'll still write even if I don't get a review, I uh, think. Help on a title would be nice Tsuki no Hikaru is only temporary :) **


	2. Kidnapped!; A Tsuki-jin's Battle

Lady Fluorite: Thank everyone for their reviews

**Lady Fluorite: Thank everyone for their reviews! I promise the chapter's will be longer!!**

**Rhyolite: Fluorite doesn't own Dragon Ball or Seera Muun. Takeuchi-sama and Toriyama-sama (in her eyes) do. Otherwise she would be charging you for reading this.**

Chapter 2

Kidnapped!; A Suukian's Battle

By Lady Fluorite

A loud nose that drilled into Selenity's skull sounded, over and over like an alarm. "Ami! What the heck is that noise?" She asked, covering her ears.

Princess Mercury's face was a portait of horror. "Someone's firing on use. Grab that helmet and put it on, this is new technology, you're my the ship now. Put your hands in these gloves. They fried our engine's main curcuit. I can fix it, but I doubt you can. Good luck!" Ami ducked under the metal floor through a trapdoor to the engine's.

"Um, Ami? EEK!" Selenity screamed as the ship shook.

"Hurry Usagi!"

Selenity bit her lip and fitted the helmet over her head, putting her hands into the two gloves connected by wires to the ship. She felt an itch on her nose and scratched it. The ship jerked upwards. Through the helmet visor the princess saw a grid and the position's of her ship and the attacker.She pulled her hand to the right, dodging a red laser beam. "How do I shoot back?"

"Say 'fire' and it'll happen," Ami shouted up through the hatch.

"Right! Fire!"

"Sir, they're dodging our lasers. I believe they're returning fire," said one of the control men.

The General had him by the throat. "You believe Raksha? Believe? Are they shooting or not?"

"Y-yes sir!"

The General let him go. "Return fire! I'll be in my quarter's. Black! Get King Vegeta on the vid screen in my room."

"Right away General," Black sat down and began to press button's furiously. If the General was not obeyed, saiya-jin's would become the first race to be in space without suits. Specifically, the saiya-jin warrior's on the General's personal craft.

"Main engine's back online, no permanent damage. Any hits landed?" Ami asked, wiping her forehead.

"Ami, you've done this before, haven't you?" The ship went to the right. "Haven't hit them yet. They keep shooting back," she whined.

"It's alright, Usagi-chan. They won't get us. We have the superb Pilot-Princess Odango to take care of us." Ami sweat-dropped. "I'm turning into Princess Raye, it's the running away, Usagi, I'm sorry to call you Odango."

Selenity smirked under the visor. "Pilot-Princess Odango? Well give it up for the Mercurian Mechanic! Shoot, Ami, they're firing again!"

"My turn, Usagi. I'll show them what a Mercurian Mechanic can do." Ami put on the gloves and visor. "Fire." Ami's hands moved like lightening, but with the elegance of water. The ship moved gently out of the way of the returning fire. "Father had me do training, incase our ship was ever attacked. Actually, Usagi, Father and I designed this craft, the M-3654 as a hobby, I had no idea he had actually submitted the designs over to your mother's architects."

"Wow! My good friend, a space ship designer."

"Let's get away from here, they keep shooting, I don't even know who they are. We didn't have time to add sensor's. Main engine online," she told the computer, "prepare for jump. Hold on, Selenity."

Selenity sat down and buckled up as Ami did the same. She stared out the window facing Ami's back, where the visor's sensor's couldn't see. Hundreds of ships with the same design as the one attacking them were lined up, their cannon's charged. "A-ami!" She struggled with the words. "Reinforcements!"

Ami turned around, shocked just as a message appeared on the main screen.

"Unidentified craft," said a man with coal black hair and eyes. "You are tressapassing in Saiya-jin territory, turn yourself in or be destroyed."

Selenity was about to stand up and give him a piece of her mind but Ami beat her to it. 

"Our apologies, we are merely traveling across your lands, our ship is without sensor's, we had no idea we were violating Saiya-jin laws." 

Selenity was shocked at her appearance. Ami stood up straight, her face and voice betraying nothing. Her story made perfect sense, 'can I ever come up with anything at the spur of a moment? I was going to give us away, probably get us both killed. Oh Ami, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I had to run away and take you with me.' The Suukian burst into tears.

The man's eyes showed no emotion at Selenity's tears. "I am General Lao. Follow me, if you in any way try to leave we will not even think about leaving you alive." The connection flickered off.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Ami asked, taking off the equipment and sitting next to Selenity.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have left."

"Oh Usagi. We'll be fine, they're just bringing us in to check us, we'll be gone in no time, we can go back to the Moon if you wish." She gave her friend a hug. "I've never heard of the Saiya-jin's, so let's not tell them who we are, they're not listed in the Silver Alliance. They might use us against your mother. Now, you are, hmmm, Tsukino Usagi, of course. And I can just be Mizuno Ami. Ami is a common name of Mercury."

Usagi nodded, her tears stopping. "Okay," she said bravely. Let's do this quickly, I want to go home."

General Lao marched the two girl's before King Vegeta. "Your Highness, Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi of Mercury-sei."

"Leave now," Vegeta sr. waved his hand. General Lao broke into a run. "Well, well, well, what have we here. Why were you trespassing? Tell me and make it sweet if you want to live. My soldiers haven't had a good target practice in weeks."

Even though Usagi was scared she was angry, more angry than ever before. If trespasser's were caught in her mother's lands they would be escorted to their destination's by royal guards. And here she was trespassing and fighting for her life. A golden moon insignia appeared on her forehead. "Listen hear you! We had no idea we were trespassing. I will not stand here and take such rubbish. How dare you threaten to have me as target practice? Do you know who I am?"

Ami's eyes widened in shock and she clapped a hand over Usagi's mouth. 

"Ami--mmph! Leggo!"

"Guards, restrain her."

Saiya-jin warriors pulled Ami away from Usagi.

King Vegeta got off his throne and put his bearded face right by Usagi's defiant one, firmly holding her chin. He put a finger to her crescent moon. He jumped back, holding his burnt finger. "What are you?!"

"Usagi! No!" Ami screamed.

"I am human," she lied.

Vegeta sr. laughed, a cruel laugh. "Human or no, you will be killed for your words, brat. As for the Mercury-jin, give her to my son."

Usagi's rage bubbled over, she did something she had never done before, harm another out of training, She curled her hand into a fist and punched the King of Saiya-jin's in the gut. He flew backwards, half-stunned by her strength. "How dare you? Ami's not a whore!" In an instant half the guards were piled on Usagi, holding her down so that nothing but her head was showing.

"You're strong, brat. Maybe you can help us fight Freeza."

"No deal."

The King chuckled. "Let me rephrase. Help or die."

The Suukian glared back rebelliously. "You're evil, sir, I won't help you fight this Freeza person. Even if it means my life."

"But at the cost of your friend's?"

A tear rolled down Usagi's face. "Let me up, I'll do it."

Ami sobbed, "Usagi..."

The guards got off of Usagi who ran to Ami, whispering in her ear. "Ami, wherever they put you, I'll be back someday. You and the senshi always say I have to get a move on and grow up. I'm grown up now, it's taken fourteen years. I'll be back."

Vegeta sr. exchanged a wink with his guards that Usagi and Ami didn't see. "Let this Usagi train with my son. You there," he pointed to a guard, laughing. "Get Usagi here outfitted with some armor, she'll need it."

"Bye Ami, I'll come back," Usagi said as she was led off, away from the princess.

"We'll just keep the girl as a bit of insurance, incase you go back on your word," King Vegeta explained.

They took Usagi to a room and fitted her in a spandex suit and bulky armor which she refused. "This is fine." She took her hair out of it's traditional style and into a braid. Queen Selenity had made Usagi train, the basic kicks and punches and how to disable her opponents. Princess Makoto had let her excel in her skills, she learned more techniques she couldn't on the Moon. Princesses Setsuna and Haruka had taught her how to fly and how to use small blasts incase of an attack that the Queen had predicted.

Finally the guards brought her to a large door and left her. Confused, Usagi opened the door and stepped inside, immediatly falling to the ground. "Aaah," she moaned. It felt as though her organs were being pulled out. Her body was ripping apart.

A man in the armor she had refused came towards her, she couldn't see his face. He put his foot on her back and applied pressure. Usagi screamed out in pain. "Get off!"

"Ha! So you're the idiot girl Father sent to me to spar with. If you can't even stand up, much less fight, you're no opponent and I should kill you now."

Usagi bit her lip and pulled her hands together. "I will not- be defeated by the likes of- you." She slowly and painfully pushed herself an inch off the ground, the boy still standing on her back. The moon on her forehead glowed yet brighter in her efforts. 'I am a Suukian Princess, the heir to the Silver Alliance!' She slowly got to her feet, shoving the boy off. She took a good look at him. Like every other saiya-jin she had seen he had black hair, eyes and a brown tail around his waist. But his hair stood straight up, as if defying gravity. He wore a defiant, unimpressed smirk on his face.

"Well brat, it's your lucky day, you get to be sent to the next dimension by the Prince of all Saiya-jin's. You're not even royalty, you don't stand a chance," he said.

"It's not 'brat' it's Selenity, _Princess _Selenity. Stop being so cocky and talk in first person like normal people," she said smartly.

"Princess? Sure, brat. I'm Prince Vegeta, _real_ royalty. If you're a princess, where's you army, your loyal people?"

"Alright, Mister High-and-mighty. I'll make a little wager with you. If I win this spar, you'll give my friend her shuttle back and let us leave in peace."

Vegeta smirked again. "No one has ever beaten me, and if you do, which you won't. You must stay here and destroy Freeza, if you're still alive."

"Then let Ami go, I'll help you with this Freeza person, but you've got to let her go!"

"Fine. If you win. And if not, you're dead, little princess." Vegeta waited until she nodded. "Alright, let's fight, then."

Usagi adapted to the gravity quite quickly, guessing that someone had created a machine to change gravity just for the room. Now she had to use Vegeta jr's arrogance against him. She got into her fighter's stance. 'Time to put training to good use.'

Vegeta shot forwards with immense speed, throwing a punch at her. But Usagi's speed was greater. She caught the fist and plunged her foot into his stomach, Makoto had taught her well. She threw him behind her and put two finger's out before her, a little trick from the Martian's. "Pah!" She yelled as a blast of pure silver about three inches in diameter shot from her fingers and shot at the Saiya-jin Prince. Vegeta countered with one of his own and took to the sky throwing a large amount of small sized blasts at her.

"Take this, little princess!"

A gift of training from the Saturnarian Princess. "Lunar Shield!" A light dome erected around her holding out the blasts that rained down on her. She shot up through the ki bolts and punched him in the face.

Through flecks of blood Vegeta scowled. 'I'll show you who's boss, kid!' "FINAL FLASH!"

"Pah!" She shouted desperatly, her little ball of silver no match for the monstrosity heading towards her. She had no time to think but her mind raced. If she hit that thing she would be killed, and Ami would be in trouble. She had promised Ami to come back, how could she do it dead? Suddenly she remembered something, the ginzuishou, her mother had said it always came to her if she willed it to come. With crystal clarity she imagined the ginzuishou in her mind. She pictured it fall into her hands. 

She opened her eyes and felt the orb in her hands. She had heard her mother say these words once. Her eyes swirled with defiant cerulean color. "Ginzuishou! Moon Crystal Power! MakeUp!" Light brighter than anything ever seen on Vegeta-Sei shot through the palace making everyone look up. When the light vanished there stood Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier guarded by the moon's light. But it was not the Sailor Moon that Queen Serenity transformed into. It was a new princess, a new warrior in the same, shining armor.

Sailor Moon held the crystal tightly and held it up against the upcoming blast. "Moon Crystal Power!" The power emmitted from the crystal was no match for Vegeta's it shot it away and hit the prince head-on...

**A second thankyou to the reviewers! By the way, to those who might want to know. When Usagi shout's out "Pah!" she is actually using the Dodonpa attack. Is the length nice for this chapter? Input please! **

**~Lady Fluorite**


	3. Aboard Freeza's Ship; The Continuing Str...

Lady Fluorite: I have two things to say before we get started

**Lady Fluorite: I have two things to say before we get started.I am so very sorry that everyone had to wait so unbearably long for this chapter, I really am. You see, like Usagi in this chapter I am a bit of a creature of defiance, and well, that got me into trouble at dinner a while back and I lost the computer in my room *WHAAA!!* Sorry!! **

**Article two is that a someone informed me that the term 'Suukian' isn't some japanese word for Lunarian or person of the Moon. So it took a little while but I finally tracked down the person whom I think invented that term here on fanfiction.net and I asked them if they wanted credit of not for the word. I haven't gotten a responce yet so from this chapter forth, or until I get an okay from the person, I will be using Lunarian instead of Suukian. And I'm sorry if I offended anyone in the previous chapters. Any concern's, question's or so and so, please email tenshihellen@hotmail.com thanks! **

**Remember! *cough* review *cough* Or I'll hunt you down and cough on you again! MWAHAHAA! Also if someone invented the word Lunarian I'm going to hit myself over the head with my keyboard! I'm not tracking_ that _down too!**

Chapter 3

Aboard Freeza's Ship ; The Continuing Struggle

By Lady Fluorite

Usagi stared at the former saiya-jin prince. His armor was in tatters, and he was a bloody wreck, but still standing.

"What the hell are you?!" he stammered.

The world spun before the Tsuki-jin's eyes, "I-I'm, human." She fell to the ground drained, her fuku melting away to the blue suit. 

The teenage Prince Vegeta stared at her awkwardly then looked at her forehead. A blazing emblem of a crescent moon was on it. He put a finger against it out of curiosity, it felt warm, not burning, but a comfortable heat. Here this girl was out of nowhere, with bright baby-blue eyes and gorgeous golden hair. She looked like a goddess laying there on the ground, her hair had fallen from it's braid and lay spread out around her like a glowing aura.

Vegeta felt a pang of love inside of him, something he had only felt once before, for his mother whom Freeza destroyed. He loved this girl, he wanted to soar through space with her as his bride. He would be the most powerful being in the universe.

But how could she love him? He, a saiya-jin who had imprisoned what seemed to be her best friend, had destroyed her hopes of getting home and forced her to be a warrior. He picked her up and carried her out of the chamber into room with a bed. He put her in and made sure she was warm. He kissed her briefly, more out of curiosity than anything else. 'What _is _she?' Vegeta cut it off quickly and left. He had other matter's to take care of.

Usagi opened her eyes, waiting for them to focus. "Where am I?" She pondered aloud. "Ami!" Her heart raced as the horrible memories gushed back to her. She jumped out of bed, blushing at the spandex suit. She closed her eyes and concentrated, the suit melted off into her traditional silver and blue gi. She raced outside, "got to find that baka prince. Veggie-boy, where are you?"

"Halt! This is the Prince's personal training center, enter under the penalty of death," a guard said, getting into a fighting stance. 

Usagi shot him a look that could wilt a flower. "I'm entering, what are you gonna do, kill me?"

The guard launched a kick which the princess easilly blocked, she slammed her elbow into his stomach and proceeded into the gravity room.

"VEGGIE-HEAD!" She yelled, her anger forming into a silver-blue aura around her. She shot up a series of ki blasts to get him to the ground.

"What, you baka onna?" The saiya-jin prince said angrilly, getting off the ground. 

"Where's Ami? Did you let her leave?" 

"That blue-haired brat?" He said with a cocky smirk (Where have I seen that before?) "Father gave her to Freeza, as an offering. (No you sick hentai freaks!) You should be honored, the Mercurian has stopped Freeza from destroying this planet for a while." 'Why do I act so cruel, she's going to hate me after this?'

Usagi fell to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. "Ami..." Ami was the princess who was always there to help her, her undending patience for Usagi had sharpened the younger girl's mind profoundly. She sobbed again. 'I can't sit around all day and mope around! I have to get Ami back!' Usagi leapt to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Where is this Freeza?" Her blue eyes were shining with an odd intensity.

"I will take you to him, onna," said the arrogant prince, he led her out of the room. "I'm warning you now, human, Freeza has a temper." 'I'm signing her death warrant by taking her to him, aren't I. Oh Kami-sama, why did you have to give the Mercurian to Freeza, father?'

"Ami," Usagi sobbed softly, so quietly Vegeta's saiya-jin ears could just barely pick it up. 

"A word to wise, brat. We saiya-jin's have extremely acute hearing," he said grinning.

Usagi slapped him very hard. "A word to the wise, baka. We human's have a habit of leaving five-star's around." 'Idiot prince, five minutes alone with the Queen in etiquette classes and he'd actually be polite.' The teen followed him through the castle to a teleport. He stood on one pad, Usagi took the hint and stood on another. 

"Guard!" Vegeta barked, "take us to Freeza's ship." 'I'll kill you Father.' He gulped, 'if I can get us out of this alive.'

Usagi felt her body dissolving into nothingness then reappear in another place. The ship resembled King Vegeta's castle a bit too. Guards brought them to a long hall at the end of the passageway stood a long chair, it's back to them.

"Aaah, little Prince Vegeta," Usagi jumped at the femenine voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Vegeta-sama," she whispered softly. "Is this Freeza a woman?"

Freeza laughed from behind his chair, making Vegeta go pale in fright. The chair turned, Usagi's breath was lost in her lungs. "Well little prince, who is this you have brought me?" Freeza pressed some button's on his scouter, the technology was far more advanced than the saiya-jin's machinery. "Oh, a Lunar-jin. Haven't seen those around in a long time." He licked his lips, swishing his tail against her face.

Usagi shoved his tail off angrilly with her hand, batting it away a second time. "Where is Ami?"

"Ami?"

"The Mercurian, with blue hair. Where is she?"

Freeza held a button in on his throne's arm rest. "Bring the Mercurian," he spat foully. Moments later a hatch to the right of him opened and Ami stepped out. Only it wasn't Ami. Her hair was no longer long and elegant like most royalty but was short and raggedy like it had been half pulled, half cut. Her face was dotted in bruises of different shades, she had a bandage wrapped around her hand. Her dress was in tatters. 

"Ami!" Usagi shouted running towards her to embrace.

Freeza pulled Vegeta towards him with his tail and whispered something into his ear which made him go pale. Usagi noticed even when she was exchanging words with Ami.

"Are you okay? Come on, we're leaving." Usagi grinned finally, "Mother would have a fit if she saw your hair like that."

Despite the circumstance's Ami smiled. "Get me out of here, Usa!"

Freeza got up. "I think not, this 'Ami' isn't going anywhere. King Vegeta has given her to me as a gift, she's mine."

Usagi stared back with the same intensity as he carried in his emotionless eyes. "She is not an item to be given away. She belongs only to herself and to Mercury. I'm going to take her back to Mercury no matter what you or King Vegeta says. It is none of your concern!"

Ami just stared at her friend in a strong sense of admiration. How could she, the Princess of Mercury, even think of speaking to this horrible-_ thing_? And there was Usagi, bright, cheerful, bubbly Usagi, blaring her defiance over Ami. 'Usagi,' she thought to herself, 'one day, when I am strong like you, I _will_ pay you back for this. I swear it.'

Freeza laughed insanely. "I will give you back your prescious Mercurian on one condition, when the time comes you will allow me one wish--any wish-- out of you, at any given time."

"B-but!"

Freeza wrapped his tail around the frightened Ice Princess who didn't do anything but shiver. 

Usagi looked at the ground sadly. "Fine."

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't do it!"

Usagi looked up, tears streaming down her face. "It's none of concern Vegeta no Ouji. Besides," she choked, "what choice do I have? I'd rather die than abandon Ami. Ami's one of my very best friends, how could I even think about that?"

"Selenity!" Ami said sharply. "Do the logical thing, he could ask you to kill yourself, or your mother!"

"Alright Freeza I want to change the agreement a bit," Usagi said.

Freeza smirked. "Well, Tsuki-jin, I am afraid that's not possible." Usagi's head jerked upwards in astonsihment. "You see, you have already agreed. Anything I want from you, for the girl. Now get out of my sight before I call the Ginyu Force! Oh and Vegeta, my little prince, do think about what I said, hmmm?"

Vegeta gulped, "y-yes, Lord Freeza."

"Now Lunarian, you're not going to go back on your word, are you?" Freeza asked mockingly.

Usagi didn't know she felt right then, her emotion's were like a tangled web without a pattern. She felt angry for sure, angry at both the Saiya-jin king and Freeza. She was hurting for Ami, who had probably been hurt by Freeza's men, the bruises the bandaged hand. She felt many other things too, but oddly, one feeling was missing, one that everyone else in the room but Lord Freeza felt, fear. She wasn't afraid, not even a bit, just angry, confused and pained.

"No, sir. I will not go back on my word. Now please excuse us, we are leaving now."

'I will have to break her spirit's, she feels no fear, and I can tell she is an excellent fighter. Maybe even, after training, more powerful than I in this form. I must have that power!' "As you wish, Tsuki-jin. Go back to Vegeta-sei!"

Vegeta showed Usagi and Ami back to the teleports, and brought them both to Usagi's room. 

"Tsuki-jin," he began, "father says that you promised to fight with the saiya-jin's against Freeza. He won't let you leave."

"I don't plan to, Vegeta-baka-sama, I said I would, so I will. I'll fulfill my promises to both your father and Freeza no matter what. But first I have to see Ami home safely."

"No, Selenity, I can't leave you here! What will you do without me? I'll help you fight against Freeza too! Revenge, for, for what he did to me!" Ami carried the same tone in her voice like when she persuaded the princess to let her come with in the shuttle. "Please, Selenity. It's my mission to protect the princess, how can I when I'm not there?"

Usagi stiffled a laugh. "Darn you Ami! Every time you get me with that look!" She turned away, "aaarrgghh! I can't look. If I see your face like that one more time I'd give you the clothes off my back!"

Ami allowed a guilty chuckle. "So I'm staying then?"

"Vegeta-sama? Can she?"

The arrogant prince snorted. "I don't care, just don't bother me about it. She's staying in your chamber too," Vegeta made one last cold stare and left to go train."

"Ami! I can't believe you're back!" Usagi squealed. "Whoah! Your hair looks really wierd that way! Oh, I know!" She rummaged through the dresser intil she came to a knife. "Here, I'll trim it a bit so that it doesn't look so funny. It's going to be wierd seeing you without you waist-length hair. Hold still now."

Moments later she stepped back, admiring her handiwork. Ami had her hair just above her shoulders where her hair waved a bit. 

"Looking good, Ames! Now, where are you going to sleep?" She looked around the room. There was one canopy bed, a dresser, a lamp and a rack filled with weights. 

"Well if we take off one of the two matresses on the bed, one of us can sleep on the floor with it," the Mercurian Princess suggested.

"Wow, Ami! You're soo smart--EEK! A MOUSE!!! AMI GET IT AWAY!! _AAAMMMIIIIIIIII!!!_"

It had been a few days since Usagi 'rescued' Ami from Freeza's ship. Usagi had started Ami on weight training with the weights found in the closet of their chamber. Ami wasn't stong, but she was quick and more agile than Usagi. She could dodge a great number of Usagi's attacks, mainly with her speed, and with that advantage on her side, she could make small attacks very quickly and disarm her opponent that way. Usagi had shown Ami how to use the Dodonpa attack, she beamed at how her pupil learned so quickly and made an even larger ki blast. 

Ami always managed to surprise her sensei in many ways, Usagi even took her down to the gravity room to train with Vegeta, today was just another one of those days.

"If you think you're a fighter, brat, get lost. No one can beat the almight Vegeta!"

Usagi, who had been reading a book in the corner of the gravity room looked up and grinned. "No one but me, right Prince Veggie-head?"

The prince glared at her.

"Your eyes can't hurt me, sorry."

"Your majesty-- Vegeta-sama I mean, were we still going to fight?" Ami asked timidly.

"See you baka Lunar-jin, the Mercurian shows proper respect to the greatest royalty ever seen. Maybe you could learn something from her," Prince Vegeta said.

"I'll have you know, Veggie-head, Ami happen's to be royalty too, so think about what you say about the 'greatest royalty' hmmm?"

"Stupid stuck up brat of a..."

"What was that Veggie-head?" Usagi asked, bouncing a ball of ki in her hand.

"Nothing!" He turned back to Ami. "Now let's start this thing before I fall asleep!"

"As you wish, Vegeta-sama." Ami launched forwards with a kick, Vegeta blocked it easilly and punched her in the face with a gloved hand. Ami fell to the ground, wiping blood from her nose. "You're good," she observed, taking to the air. 

"Ami! Try out your ki attacks now!" Usagi shouted.

"Okay, Ami, you can do this. Pah!" She shouted releasing a small ki blast at the saiya-jin prince.

He smirked. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"No Vegeta-sama! You'll kill her! VEGETA!" Usagi screamed.

'Now it's time to let the secret out,' Ami thought. 'C'mon, Ames, show that prince what a full blooded Mercurian can do!' "MERCURY POWER!"

Colored lights and ribbons flared through the Gravity Room, blinding those who hadn't been blinded by the Big Bang Attack. When the lights faded out, there stood the Pretty Soldier Sailor of Ice, Sailor Mercury.

Ami held her hands out before her, concentrating on the planetary energy hundreds of light years away. "Mercury! Bubble's BLAST!" Instead of the misty attack that she had trained with so many times secretly with Queen Serenity for defense purposes, a straight beam of bubbles shot forwards out of her fingertips. The beam hit Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, but faultered, sending Sailor Mercury against the wall.

"Ami!" Usagi shouted, dropping her book and running to her friend's aid. She stopped, looking confused. "What the _hfil_ are you wearing?"

Eheheh! Sorry it's short, I fgured you'd rather read it now. And remember * cough cough * review! Ja ne!

** **

** **


	4. New Friendships ; Fight On, Senshi!

O-kay

O-kay! Welcome back to another fabulous school year!!!! EEP * dodges angry fans * Just kidding, eheheheh! Well anyways, I thought I had neglected you guys long enough, so sorry. I feel soo weird, some guy asked me to go to the homecoming game w/ him * blush * any advice people???

Check ya later!

Chapter 4

New Friendships ; Fight On, Senshi!

By Lady Fluorite

Sailor Mercury got up and dusted off her miniskirt. "I transformed, Selenity. It was your mother's gift to all of us so that we could protect you."

"All of who?"

"The princesses, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. We are each the Sailor Senshi of our respective planets. We were granted our powers to protect you, Selenity. In case of attack, we, the inner planets guarded the Palace, and the outers, guarded the Silver Millennium from the outside. We weren't supposed to show you until we were in trouble, but your mother has been training each of the princesses from age five. You are Sailor Moon, the ruler of us all with the Ginzuishou as your weapon," she explained.

"O-oh! But I think I have already become Sailor Moon. When I first fought Vegeta, he was about to kill me with his Final Flash energy beam, so I wished that the ginzuishou would help me," Usagi fingered her necklace.

"Can you show me?"

Usagi pulled out the chain with the ginzuishou hanging from it. "I think so, I have to see if it works, I don't know. Moon Prism Power!" The ribbons and lights engulfed her warmly again turning her into Sailor Moon.

"Haha! This is great! It worked! Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted jumping up and down.

The hormones got to the better of Vegeta and he coughed and wheezed at the short skirt for the second time (lol; hahaha)

Sailor Moon glared at him. "Quit staring you pervert!" She pulled it down as far as it could go. "Ami, does this come in a bigger size?"

Sailor Mercury chuckled. "Nope. Sorry."

"Sorry?" The tsuki-senshi repeated. "This stinks! If I go back home dressed like _this_, Endymion might get idea's!" Sailor Moon clutched her head and shook it, groaning. "I can't ever go back, can I?"

Mercury touched the girl's shoulder sympathetically. "It'll be okay, Selenity. I'm sure your mother will comprehend."

Prince Vegeta had had enough of the girls' moping about. "Quit whining, you baka onna's, I was training! Are we going to fight or not? Decide now, stop wasting my time."

"Can you still fight, are you hurt badly?"

"No, I can still fight. No more big ki attacks, though. Should I fight as Mercury or as me?"

"I REFUSE TO FIGHT A GIRL IN A MINI-SKIRT!"

Sailor Moon grinned and walked towards him. "Scared of losing, Vegeta-sama?" She pulled out her brooch, "Lunar and Mercury power versus Vegeta-sei power, whaddya say?" 

"I'll prove to you once and for all I am more powerful than a flimsy MINI-SKIRTED PRINCESS!"

Sailor Mercury stepped in, "This isn't a battle of the most potent, it's just for fun and training. Besides, two versus one isn't fair, even if it is against Vegeta-sama. I suggest we battle against another saiya-jin as well."

Vegeta thought about this for a few moments. "Agreed, but it's not like I'll need this warrior to assist my immense power."

Moon rolled her eyes, "your bark is _way _worse than your bite, Veggie-head. But, I agree, if you need another warrior to see your downfall, by all means, go ahead." 

Vegeta walked to the wall and pressed a button, opening a COM link. "General Lao, I want a fighter up in my training room within five minutes or I'll report your insubordination to my father. Now get me that fighter!"

"Yes your majesty, right away. Requesting information?"

"Request accepted. Make it quick, Lao." There was impatience in his voice.

"Requesting skill level of combatant for the job, Majesty."

"Give me your best shot, General."

The COM link shot down when the saiya-jin prince released the button.

"What now?" Mercury asked, sitting down.

"Now? Now we wait, Mercurian."

Mercury nodded taking out her visor by pulling gently on her earring. She began to scan Vegeta and Sailor Moon out of boredom. Finally after a few minutes the door to the building opened and a serious looking man stepped inside, barely flinching at the gravity he entered and bowed.

"Your majesty, I am first-class warrior saiya-jin Krion, at your eminence's service." He stared at the two sailor-clad girls, "who are you? Why do you not bow in the presence of his Highness, Prince Vegeta?"

"You tell 'em, saiya-jin. Now, you will accompany me in a spar with these two women. They insisted upon equal numbers on each team. Understood?" Vegeta asked sharply, every inch a commanding prince.

"Understood and accepted, Vegeta-sama. Shall we begin?" 

"But of course. My name is Tsukino Usagi and this is Mizuno Ami, we are both of Mercury." Krion shot a ki blast at Sailor Moon, who didn't expect it and didn't dodge. 

"Do not speak in the presence of his Majesty, useless life forms," Krion said firmly.

Mercury let her visor run, having it examine every inch of the first class saiya-jin. His power was about three quarters of Vegeta at his highest; Vegeta's being much more at his peak. He was well trained, something they would have to watch for, despite his fairly low power. He would be a formidable opponent. She continued to scan, a weakness picking up on the side of his neck. 'My trump card,' she thought secretly. 'Now Selenity, I shall attest my fighting expertise for you.' "Mercury Bubbles! Blast!" The beam shot from her fingertips and collided with the warrior's blast.

Sailor Moon wasted no time and tackled Vegeta, nailing him to the ground in a barrage of kicks and punches. Vegeta lashed back with a kick, throwing the princess against Mercury, who lost control, sending Krion's ki blast against them both. The tsuki-senshi blasted into the air and rained blast after blast at the saiya-jin's.

Krion and Vegeta managed to evade most of the attacks, but a few hit them. "Big Bang Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles! Freeze!"

The words spewed from her mouth before she could think straight, Mercury stopped with a hand to her mouth. Her attack, the one she had just thought up moments ago had created a stream of bubbles like before, but this time they froze the saiya-jin's and their energy attacks. 

Sailor Moon winked and shot a thumbs up sign at her friend, coming next to the frozen men. "Haha! You could dish it out, but couldn't take it, huh? Yo! Ami! On the count of three we both shoot the biggest Dodonpa's the cosmos has ever seen, kay?"

"Got it. One. Two. Three!"

"DODONPA!" They shouted simultaneously. Ice shards shot everywhere, impaling everyone but their creator, the silver and pale blue Dodonpa's hit Krion and Vegeta, knocking Krion out cold, and leaving Vegeta mangled on the floor.

Sailor Moon de-hen shined, pulling a shard from her shoulder, "good shot!" She said, impressed. 'That girl can really be creative with her attacks, ice? Whoa.' 

Vegeta pulled ice pieces out of his skin and stood up, Sailor Moon, no Usagi was standing before him looking impressed at Mercury's attack. Those bits of ice were as sharp and lethal as any blade and boy, did they hurt. 'She's wounded,' Vegeta thought, looking at Usagi shoulder. 'Her own friend's attack hurt her too, but she doesn't hurt anymore, why? Why does she not hurt?'

_She does hurt_, said Vegeta's imaginary mother, King Vegeta's mate in his head. _She hurts inside, my little boy. _

Vegeta smiled despite the pain he was in. His mother was always with him, watching over him, peacefully and calmly. Like a spirit always hovering beside him, speaking words of comfort. But she never aided him in battle, it was one thing she loathed with every fiber of her being. She hated fighting, she preferred the mind to the body, so it had been long since she had spoken to her son. _Why? Why does she hurt inside? _The younger, more innocent version of his adolescent mind asked it's mother.

_You'll see, Vegeta. You'll see..._

Usagi and Ami were heading down the halls of the palace, both carrying bright smiles about their victory.

"Did you see me, Ami? I knocked that old vegetable into the ground with on punch!" Usagi boasted.

"Hey, hold on a second. That wasn't one punch, that was three! Cheater!"

They both chuckled, which later turned into all out laughs. Not concentrating, they bumped into a saiya-jin carrying a large bundle.

"Watch it! I've heard of you two, Mercurian and a human, eh? Well, you don't belong here, strutting about in the hallways," the man said, "You should follow me to the containment room. Like little Hirsi here!"

"Hirsi?" Ami peered into the bundle, the unconscious form of a young saiya-jin boy was inside. "Oh, my."

"Containment room? Is that some sort of jail?"

The saiya-jin aimed a punch. "So, the girl's have a spark of intelligence."

Usagi frowned. "Oh give it up. You saiya-jin's are all the same, all you care about is fighting. Puh-leeze!"

"Let the boy out of the bag," Ami said to deaf ears, the saiya-jin and the tsuki-jin were already starting a battle.

"Fighting? Well what about you, human girl, so you have a better idea? If Vegeta-sei invaded your cursed rock of a planet you'd be gone. Huh! No fighting! Really!"

"Yeah, right! You know what would happen if you invaded Mercury? Saiya-jin's would be extinct! Because Mercury is part of the Royal Silver Alliance, we'd send you back here crying!" Usagi retorted.

The two kept arguing, Ami kept trying to get her voice into the conversation. "Stop it! Listen to me!"

"Not _now_, Ami! I'm arguing! Gosh, this guy's more fun to squabble with than Rei, god forbid."

"HOLD IT!" Ami yelled, unable to take it anymore.

The two stared at her. "What?!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Ami felt her rage grow. "Let the boy out! How could you?" She asked the saiya-jin.

"Stupid, stupid Mercurian's, how pathetic! You actually care? This is a third class saiya-jin we've got here. He's supposed to answer to his upperclassmen. He refused, now he's got to pay the price."

She punched him, he went soaring towards the wall, but right before contact Ami ran behind him and used both her fists to hammer him into the ground. "Don't identify me as stupid!" she said to his unconscious form. 

Usagi whistled. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

Ami blushed and sweat dropped. "Ehehehe."

The bag that the saiya-jin had been carrying moved, Usagi jumped and screamed. "ZOMBIE! EEEK!"

Ami hid a smile and went to open the bag. A boy who couldn't be much older than the two jumped out with his fists flying. "You leave me alone!" He demanded, trying to punch Ami, but missing horribly.

"Hey, hold on, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. My name is Mizuno Ami. That man over there had you in this bag and was taking you to a containment chamber."

Hirsi shoved past her, frowning, "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself!"

"B-But!"

"He said to leave him alone," Vegeta said, popping up behind Ami out of nowhere.

Hirsi dropped to one knee, "your majesty!"

Prince Vegeta turned to Usagi and Ami, "see, brats? This boy treats me like the royalty I am. You should do the same."

"Oh, _of course_, your supreme rulership, leader of all Vegeta-sei, nay the universe. I am your loyal servant to do your every bidding." Usagi said sarcastically, running a hand through her now loose braid.

Vegeta imagined running his own hair through her silvery-golden tresses. One day he would. One day.

"Highness?" Hirsi was puzzled, "who are these two?"

"Some baka onna's I was training with."

The saiya-jin's eyes widened, "you trained with _them? _Are they that strong?"

Ami and Usagi blushed, Vegeta just snorted and walked away. "What about you? Can you fight at all?" Ami asked.

"Of course I can."

"Do you care for a short spar then?"

Usagi grinned inwardly, 'Ami?! Ami has a-a crush on this guy! Heheheheheh, time to play matchmaker.' "No, I'm too tired, you too go ahead. I'm going to go take a nap or something." 'Perfect!'

"I don't care, just be ready to lose!" Hirsi tried a smirk like Prince Vegeta, but failed miserably. 

Ami giggled, "okay!"

"Yes, yes, the little monkey Prince," Freeza's cold voice sent shiver's down Vegeta's spine.

"What is it you request of me," Vegeta stammered.

The vid-screen gave a little static but held Freeza's picture. "Remember what I told you when the tsuki-jin came to my shuttle?"

Vegeta paled, "yes, Lord Freeza."

"Good, good, memory loss is one problem you don't have. Now listen, in three days from now there is an event your father is holding. A ball."

Despite the situation, Vegeta was puzzled, "ball?! Father?"

"Don't be so alarmed, dear boy. At this ball I want you to carry out my orders, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

'Stupid Monkeys.'

"I'm not very good, Hirsi. That is your name, right?"

"Yes." Hirsi put his hands together before him, clenching his teeth as he tried to call upon power inside of him. His face turned all the colors of the spectrum in effort, he finally let it go and put his hands back down.

"Are you trying to make an energy blast?" Ami asked.

"Yes." There was that word again, that _same_ word.

Ami put two fingers up in front of her. "Pah," she shouted, a light blue energy "ball appearing before her. The Mercurian spun around, releasing the ball to fly around the gym before absorbing it. She smiled at Hirsi, "all you do is concentrate on something natural, I usually concentrate on water flowing like a river, and it makes me think of the energy flowing out of my fingertips into a ki blast. Try it."

Hirsi closed his eyes and concentrated on running water. Nothing happened. He thought, instead, of water mixing with fire and having steam shoot into the air. Unconsciously he raised his arms into the sky. Brilliant streamers of scarlet and sapphire shot out from the air into his hands forming a flashy cherry red ki blast swirling with bright blue, all in all making it look like flames mixing with water. He opened his eyes and in shock he dropped it, it exploded on the floor sending him flying backwards.

"WOW! That was really strong for a first time, Hirsi-san. Can you do it again?" Ami gawked.

"I-I think so. Was that me? It felt so, so, natural!" The boy stared at his fingertips, his mouth half open.

"Well," she said reassuringly, "go ahead and try it."

Tsukino Usagi stood before the king, "Your majesty?" She asked, he had summoned her before him, maybe she could finally fight Freeza, or better yet, go home directly.

King Vegeta swiveled around his chair, holding his chin thoughtfully. "My dear girl, Lord Freeza informed me this morning you were a tsuki-jin, one of the Sol system's sattelites if I am correct."

"Yes, highness. Lunar is the name of the tsuki I am from."

Vegeta sr. just nodded. Finally, "In three day's time Vegeta-sei will host a great party in honor of Prince Vegeta's birthdate anniversary. I must demand that you and the Mercurian attend. We have rumor's Lord Freeza will be attended –and—as I have explained before, you won't leave this planet unless Freeza no longer lives. Understand?"

Usagi couldn't help but feel a pang of hatred for the man. 'At least his son isn't _this_ cold. Yet.' "Yes, highness."

"You _will _keep your power level down, near zero and you _will_ dress up and seem as though a pathetic resident of the nearby star system, quadrant Nineteen. You will disguise yourself so that Freeza will not recognize you."

"Pardon me, highness. But what is the purpose of all of this. Why must I attend?"

Vegeta sr. bit his lip, he couldn't just tell the girl of his inability to fight Freeza alone. If Freeza did try anything, Vegeta-sei would be pulverized. "Saiya-jin's are new to this celebrating thing, we need someone to design this, this, vulgarity. Lord Freeza wants a 'ball' of some kind, we are only corresponding with his wishes. And he might try something," he clenched his teeth, his words barely audible, "we need all the help we can get."

Usagi leaned closer, a hand to her ear, grinning inwardly, "what's that, Majesty? I couldn't hear you, please repeat."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GO DESIGN THIS BLASTED PARTY!"

"Prince Vegeta! You're falling right into my trap! You and the tsuki-jin will be my ultimate force! You'll both be stronger than Captain Ginyu and his force!"

Will Freeza be planning something at this party? Can Usagi successfully play matchmaker with Ami and the young saiya-jin boy? Keep reading!!!

Flourite: Well guy's that's it, I know, I know. But all good things come to an end, I'm NEVER EVER going to continue this story, this is the last chapter EVER. Hahaha! Just kidding, don't hurt me! 

**Let me explain my 'Fluorite Alert' system. Since recent costs have prevented fanfiction.net from staying alive, it has been charging for such novelties as Review Alerts and Author Alerts, Fluorite Alert will tell you when I upload a new story (I'll send you an email) If you're interested, email [tenshihellen@hotmail.com][1] **

**And if this is illegal to ff.net, I'll shut my little alert system down (Wow! That sounded cool, lol!)**

**Have a super day, and REVIEW!**

   [1]: mailto:tenshihellen@hotmail.com



	5. Surprise!; Freeza Strikes

LOL

LOL! Some of you guys actually took me seriously when I said Chapter Four was the last one. As if! I just got a new spurt of creativity too. 

Chapter 5 

Surprise! ; Freeza Strikes

By Lady Fluorite

"A BALL?!"

Usagi nodded, "yes, a ball. The king is holding a ball by order of lord Freeza."

Ami rested her head in her hand, "you're not joking are you, Selenity? I thought we had escaped these ridicules when we left. And let me guess, we both have to go and make a mockery of ourselves."

The tsuki-jin nodded ruefully. "We have to design it too."

"Wonderful," Ami said sarcastically. "Well, let's get to work then. I'll handle the decorations, planning and costumes. You take the music and the food. Agreed?"

"Right! Let's get to it!" The girl's split up and got to work, each thinking somewhere along the line of 'this party is going to be the best!'

The musician's began a soft melody in the great hall. The room was decorated in soft greens, oranges, reds, purples, garnets, blues, yellows and aqua. In the center stood a gigantic everlasting ice sculpture of the Moon Goddess Selene, done by several saiya-jin's under the watchful eye and hand of Mizuno Ami. Usagi had spent an afternoon with saiya-jin cooks, who were used to quantity not quality. But finally with her few skills she managed to make a respectable four layer cake in silver and blue icing.

Ami, in a simple, traditional blue dress with a criss-cross in the back and tiara of white lilies and a white lace mask looked like any traveler passing through saiyan territory. 

Usagi had a plain black dress that swept down to her ankles, she had a silver necklace with the crystal on it. Her hair was in an elegant knot at the top of her head. King Vegeta wanted her to wear a mask, so she chose one like Ami's.

"Konban wa, Ami, looking like a Quadrant Nineteenian alright," Usagi giggled.

"Quadrant Nineteen? Sounds like King Vegeta just drew it out of a book." Usagi giggled again. 

"If you girl's would just keep giggling like fools, maybe everyone will stare at you long enough for me to escape back to my training," someone said behind Usagi.

"Let me guess," said Usagi, turning around, "the _little prince_ Vegeta. Did Lord Freeza want to see _his_ little Vegeta again?"

"Shut up!"

_No wonder she acts so rude to you. Did I raise you like that? _Vegeta's mother said in his head.

'You didn't raise me at all Mother, sorry. And besides, she started it,' he countered.

_Do you really think that matters? I thought you liked her?_

'I do, it's just…'

_Just what? You think she'll share the feeling if you insult her?_

'FINE!'Vegeta glared angrily at the two girls and walked away.

Usagi smiled, "we showed him!"

Ami giggled just as Freeza entered the hall. Everyone shut their mouths, the hall was completely quiet.

"Carry on!" He said sharply, making everyone jump. The music started up again, everyone slowly got back to their conversations.

"Carry on, indeed! This guy is so rude, first practically killing you, then strutting like he's the king of Vegeta-sei," Usagi rambled.

"But he has King Vegeta in his back pocket, Usa, I mean Serena," Ami said, using their alias' for the party. "I'm going to see if I can find Hirsi, are you coming?"

Usagi suddenly gave a vicious looking smirk. "No you go ahead, I'm going to annoy Veggie-head a bit."

"Okay, ja ne."

"Ja." Usagi spotted Vegeta leaning against the wall in the corner, staring angrily at the couple's on the dance floor. "Hey Veggie-head."

"What is it, baka onna?" 

"Wanna dance?"

Vegeta coughed, making Usagi's smirk even wider. "Are you crazy or just stupid? I always wondered what kind of lint there was in your head. Or perhaps a 'For Rent' sign?" He felt her slap him.

"Go to hell!" She exclaimed and ran off.

Vegeta looked uncaring, but inside his heart churned. 'Shit! Why do I do it? I'm so sorry Usagi, Serenity. I'll make it up to you somehow.' He was too deep in thought to notice that Freeza was standing next to him in his floating chair. 

"Well hello Vegeta. And who was that?" Freeza's cold voice said in his ear.

Vegeta froze, he had heard about his father's plan for Usagi at the party. "Her? That's just some baka onna from Quadrant Nineteen."

"Oh? That's funny," Freeza observed.

"Huh? How is that amusing, Lord Freeza?"

"The only two planets in Quadrant Nineteen that can support life, are Archem and Ichymene (AN: Just two names I *though* up) And Archemian's have claws and feathers. Ichymenian's all have orange eyes and seven fingers. I didn't see them on the girl, Vegeta. Who is she? She looks familiar. And would a regular citizen of Quadrant Nineteen slap your royal highness? She must be punished. I'll do it for you, who is she?"

'No! Usagi!' "It's fine, Lord Freeza, it really is. I don't care, I'll blast her if I see her later. No need."

"His Lordship amuses me as well," Freeza told him. "But, as an early birthday gift, who is she, she's no native of Quadrant Nineteen, and she's no saiya-jin."

"I can't accept your gift, Lord, besides, I don't know her name."

"Of course, I understand." He left.

'He's planning something, I know he is...'

Usagi forced herself to act casual, get some food, dance with a few saiya-jin's who seemed a bit infatuated with her. But her mind kept going back to Vegeta. He was becoming colder and colder, soon he would be like his father or Freeza. She regretted slapping him, maybe she should be nicer to him, maybe then he would return it and never be like his father.Her mind made up, she politely excused herself from a dance and walked to where she had last seen the egotistical prince of saiya-jin's. Only he wasn't there. 

"Always training, always, always training," she said to herself with a smile.She left the main hall and willed herself into her silvery blue gi. She walked with a brilliant smile that enthralled every male around her into the gravity room.

Vegeta did what he always did when he wasn't feeling the best, he went to see to his training. He was busy throwing ki blasts around when the door opened, the gravity went back to it's norm and he fell to the floor caught unawares in the new gravity. A hand came before his line of vision from the floor. No one had ever offered him a hand, let alone any sort of assistance. Whose hand was it? He felt like blasting it to the next dimension, but he felt odd, almost giddy. He took it, feeling himself being lifted up.

A music filled his ears, a music like nothing else he had ever heard, light and airy with such an uplifting tune it was impossible to describe. Since saiya-jin's had never really listened to music, he seemed in awe, enchanted by it.

As he was pulled off the ground, he felt all his concerns leave him, all he saw was a pair of bright, shining summer blue eyes and long hair like liquid sunshine. And the eyes, they made him feel like he was looking at sunshine through ice. "Hello Usagi." He nearly jumped at his voice, it wasn't tainted with sarcasm or anger, it sounded almost, no, was it possible? It seemed _friendly_.

"Hey, come back to the party, there's no one insulting anyone. We're missing you," she said.

The music cut off with a screech, the feeling of weightlessness to the teen vanished. "Huh?" He said, dumbfounded.

She smiled that smile of hers and replied, "you dip. C'mon, it mean's we're missing you at the party," she flushed, "sorry for slapping you I really didn't mean—"

He kissed her, putting his mouth on hers. It lasted about a minute, but they both enjoyed it (AN: ummm, I've erm, never kissed before ^^;;; Sorry for the lack of detail!) 

"You talk to much," Vegeta said, stunned at what he had just done. He turned to leave.

"Vegeta."

"What is it?"

"You're not such a stick in the mud after all," she said softly.

"Hmph."

"Hmph? You kiss me and all you have to say is 'hmph'? What are you trying to pull here? And look at me when I'm talking to you, don't just stand there with your back to me and your arms crossed."

"HMPH."

"Hirsi! Would you like to dance?" Ami asked, her entire face turning red.

He just gawked at her. "M-me?"

"Of course."

The saiyan fainted and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?"

_~*~*Five minutes later*~*~_

"It's you Ami, what happened?" Hirsi asked, getting off the floor.

"You fainted."

He blushed. "Sure."

She look at him curiously, "you don't believe you fainted?"

"No I mean, sure. I would like to dance."

Ami's smiled, "alright." She got up and headed towards the dance floor, she stopped, noticing he wasn't behind her. "Hirsi? Why aren't you coming?"

"I, um, can't dance."

Ami laughed, it was like the sound of bells ringing softly. "Of course you can, let me show you."

Usagi walked back out of the gravitron, laughing so hard she wasn't paying attention where she was going. A piece of paper was thrust in front of her face.

Meanwhile, back at the party, chaos was everywhere, Freeza's men had raided the party, and his men were drinking the wine, beating on the weak soldiers of the King until…

"Mercury Ice Bubbles! FREEZE!" The room was instantly encased in ice other than herself and Hirsi. Mercury smiled sheepishly. "Whoops!"

"What are you?" He asked, astonished. "And why are you wearing THAT?!"

The Princess of Ice blushed. "I'm Sailor Mercury, and I didn't choose this outfit. I'm the Princess of Mercury, in our solar system, the princess of every planet is a Sailor Senshi too, like me."

"That's quite a mouthful to chew," he said, still staring.

"Indeed it is. Come on, we have to find Selenity."

"Selenity? You mean Usagi, ne?"

"Ne."

Usagi awoke with a pounding head. "Where the fuck am I?" she shouted, holding her head to make it stop from exploding all over.

"Language, Usagi."

Usagi recognized that voice. "Vegeta? What are you doing here? More importantly, what am _I _doing here?"

The prince shrugged, "don't ask me, ask Lord Freeza."

The Moon Princess spun around and jumped. "Lord Freeza!"

"That's right, moonbrat, you've got my name down, kudos for you," Freeza said.

Usagi glared at him, "why did you bring me here? I want to leave, do you hear me Freeza?"

Vegeta coughed, Usagi had just called Lord Freeza plain old 'Freeza' and she had talked to him extremely rebelliously. Just who was she?

"Big words for a little brat." Freeza shot a finger blast at her, shooting her against the wall of the titanium hull.

"Usa—" Vegeta shut up at the look Freeza was giving him.

"So, you two have met, and are on first name terms. Well tsuki-jin, how do you feel now?"

Usagi touched the back of her head, wiping off blood from it. "I feel exactly the same, Freezie, I still want to kill you. Then I can finally go home."

He smiled. "I have ways to treat insubordination, tsuki-jin."

Vegeta swallowed, happy none of them saw him do it. How on earth could Usagi call him Freezie and not get away with it? 

_She's brave, Vegeta. Unlike someone I know…_

'Well I happen to refer to it as stupidity.'

_Hmph!_

'Hmph? What the hell does that mean?' Vegeta asked his mother.

_HMPH! _He felt her presence leave his mind.

'I swear she's doing this to me on purpose!' He thought to himself.

Freeza turned his levitating chair around. "I'll leave you two to sweat it out, I have a gift for you, monkey prince, I'll fetch you later for it." He left, making Usagi feel very cold.

"Vegeta."

"Yes, Usagi?" He asked in a soothingly friendly tone.

"What does he mean by that. I don't like this," she said softly. "I'm, I'm frightened. I've only been this scared once in my life."

Vegeta sat down next to her little place on the wall next to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and spin her into his web of protection. But his pride got in the way.

_Vegeta, my little boy. I know you're a proud saiya-jin, so am I. But can you be proud of knowing you love her? Can you be proud of knowing you love her? Can you be proud of knowing…_

'I don't know.' He hesitated, more like froze. And finally—eased his arms around her, and he _did_ spin her into his web. "Tell me about when you were scared."

Usagi closed her eyes, trying to recall it. "It was back home, in the palace. Would you like me to tell you what my mother's kingdom was like?"

Silence. Then… "Yes, please."

"It was considered the most beautiful place in the universe…"

Princess Selenity, of the Selene lineage looked outside her window. The clouds were few and the sky was bright blue and inviting. Earth was just beginning to join the Silver Millenium. Selenity got dressed and ran outside into the sunshine, waving at her friends in turn: Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Michiru of Neptune, the Princess of Darkness and Rebirth Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Setsuna Meiou, Ruler of Time and Space from Pluto-sei.

She followed them to breakfast, where she got soft warm bread rolls from the kitchen. She loved her home in the cosmos, it didn't even matter that she was the princess, she just wanted to know she was a part of the beautiful gardens, lush forests and loving people.She smiled at the bright warm sun, (which she as a tsuki-jin could look at without getting any pain in their eyes) raining heat down at her. She could stare at it for a long time without losing attention.

Suddenly something blocked her and the sun. It was planet earth.

"Usagi," said her mother, coming up behind her. "What are you looking at?"

"Just the sun, mother."

Queen Selenity smiled down at her daughter. "Soon you will be Neo-Queen Selenity and rule on your own."

Selenity gasped and looked at her mother in fear. "Mother? You're dying?"

The elder Selenity laughed, "no, no, Usagi." Her face turned grave. "Even though we people of the Moon live longer than others, we still die someday. I need to make sure you're safe, some day when I'm not around."

"Oh, Mother, you won't die, that's silly," the princess said.

"I will Usagi, it's inevitable. Now please listen, this is serious. One day I won't be here, and I want you to rule courteously, and I don't think Luna and Artemis will ever be anything more than advisors to the crown. So I would like for there to be a rule and just King to help you rule."

Selenity laughed dryly. "You're kidding right?"

"Kidding? Where did you pick up that word, Usagi?"

"From Makoto, she uses it all the time."

"Hmm, a little too derogative about children. I suppose it's all right to use. Don't try to change the subject, daughter. I have found the perfect husband for you. His name is… Endymion."

Usagi shivered in Vegeta's arms. "I hate that name!"

Vegeta smirked. "Want me to pound him into the ground for you?"

Usagi smiled and snuggled closer. "I'd like that. But, I'm, just, so, tired," she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Vegeta put his head on top of hers. "Endymion, eh? I hate that name too. You better watch your back, Earth-boy, because one of these days, you won't have a back to watch, it'll be in a box in the ground."

Usagi stirred slightly in her sleep. "Veggie-head, aishiteru."

**Awww, how sweet!! ^_^ can I have my review now?? Lol, ja ne, until next time!**


	6. Ami and Hirsi Escape; Off to the Moon

Chapter 5 

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

A lot of things are coming up in my house. I'd rather not go into them, but this is meant to inform you that sudden long gaps between chapters are unintentional and can't be helped. A few of my stories may even be abandoned. I'm not joking about this, it certainly isn't funny, and I just want everyone to know this is serious, my life at home has taken a few unexpected twists for what I hope to be best, and they're just beginning to get me frightened. 

Chapter 5 

Ami and Hirsi escape ; Off to the Moon

By Lady Fluorite

Ami woke up, another day, another bit to train. She got up and changed into her gi. "Konichi wa," she said to Hirsi, who had gotten up as well. 

"Konichi wa. Another day, cross it off."

Ami nodded, there were no smiles in this time. Vegeta-sei was gone. And Ami would do anything to find her one true friend… Selenity. Ami walked to the corner of the room and scraped a line down the rusty hull next to the hundreds of others. "Hirsi, today's my birthday."

"Oh. How old are you?" He asked, doing one-fingered pushups in the corner of the shuttle, careful not to touch the energy shield that prevented them from getting out. 

"Seventeen. To think it's been three years as captive's to these bastards." Before this, before Vegeta-sei, Mizuno Ami had never sworn, but now it was a regular part of her vocabulary, and the bastards where the Gall's, sworn enemies of the saiya-jin's, whom they believed Ami and Hirsi were both.

"My birthday's not far off then. Sorry."

"Sorry?" She asked, doing pull ups off of a bar that jutted from the ceiling. "Sorry for what?"

He paused in his training. "Sorry that I don't have a gift. I've memorized this shuttle and it's schedule. In the early morning we train in secret, then we get fed, get to use the facilities and then we train before these monsters. After that it's more training, a bit more food and another night and day before the cycle begins again. What can I offer you but rust? Rust and maybe a bit of extra food."

It was true. It was all true.

"We'll never get out of here, nothing will ever change, we'll never find Selenity. Or Vegeta-sama."

That was true as well. "… Hirsi…"

He didn't even look up, but he kept training. "Sometimes I don't even know why we bother to keep training. There's no point to it."

"Hirsi. Three years ago, when Selenity and Vegeta-sama were taken by Freeza, and he blew up the planet. Do you remember exactly what happened in between those two events? Have you ever thought about it? I mean _really _thought about it?"

"Of course. Every day. And so have you, Ami."

Ami closed her eyes, could she find the right words?

Ami and Hirsi awoke before the King of Vegeta-sei. "Your Highness?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Mercurian. Listen, your tsuki-jin companion and my—Prince Vegeta, have been taken by Lord Freeza."

"WHAT? Selenity? No!"

"It's true," his eyes remained cold and uncaring, "as well as my son. My political state is dangerous, Lord Freeza could demand anything of me."

Ami gawked at him and slammed her foot down. "Your Majesty, how dare you? Don't you care for the weal of your own son? The common welfare of Prince Vegeta?"

"Mercurian! This is my court!" He barked, but she wouldn't stop.

"MY NAME IS PRINCESS AMI OF MERCURY! THE LEGENDARY SENSHI OF ICE! HEIRRESS TO THE THRONE OF THE PLANET CLOSEST TO THE SUN! ONE OF THE MOST INTELIGENT PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I WILL SAY WHAT I WISH TO SAY!" She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She looked up at him, as only an innocent person could, shining with light, glowing with intelligence and a sense of reality not tainted with evils. And she said in a voice as strong and clear as the raging rivers, as sweet and melodic as a bells loud peal, and, as innocent as a gentle rain, "Your Highness, do you care for your son. As only a father could?"

"Saiya-jin's are different from you Sol system weaklings! Get out of my sight and find my son and that idiot moon-wench!" He threw them both out.

"Ami," Hirsi began.

"Hirsi, please. I would like to—I would like to calm down a bit."

Hirsi hesitated, then hugged her. "Ami, I know you're angry at his Highness, and frightened for your friend. But your friend is the most powerful person I have ever seen. She can take care of herself for now. Before I met you, I would have stormed Freeza's ship, but now I think it would be better to retreat and come up with a plan."

"I—I guess so. A plan…"

That plan had never worked. They left in a shuttle to get their sovereigns back. But the Galls had other plans for them. They found the pair of them could work for them if they were trained long enough. Galls were slug like creatures that hid in their shells at any sign of danger. But with two presumed saiya-jin prisoners, the possibilities were endless. They were dreaming of having a planet Gall already, entire civilizations conquered in their name.

They controlled Ami and Hirsi with red beams of energy that restrained the fighters and really, really hurt them you know those force fields that you touch and you go flying backwards and really, really hurt's after? The Galls captured the pair in their shuttle.

Ami paused. "I have to tell you something, before the secret rips me apart. A few weeks ago when they had me working in the kitchen for a bit, I opened the freezer and all of them shrunk back and away from me, then they zapped me. I think they're afraid of the cold."

Hirsi's eyes widened. "They are! Remember when we first got here, we thought we would die of heat? Now we're used to it, so it doesn't matter, they have to be afraid of the cold. They always wear these huge gloves and look like Eskimo's when they go near the fridge or freezer." He looked up at Ami, "what are you doing?"

Ami was deep in concentration. With furrowed brows she held her hands out in front of her in a triangle shape. Moments passed and she hadn't moved, finally Hirsi saw something blue appear in her hands. "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

Bubbles and a blue hue of color appeared around her, Ami's body dissolved into bubbles, then reappeared as part of the bubbles, she twirled and twisted. When she was no longer made of bubbles she was Sailor Mercury, the Legendary Senshi of ice. She took out her visor, something she hadn't done in three years and analyzed the energy wall that kept them enclosed. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" She shouted, shooting icy bubbles at the wall that froze. Mercury looked at Hirsi, her visor went ballistic. "Hirsi! Your power is off the chart! And you're radiating with an element, no, a mixture of elements, fire and water. Fire a ki blast at the wall."

Hirsi looked confused, but shot a white ki blast at the wall, like years ago, it bounced back at him and he absorbed it. "You're weird."

She glared back. "The first time you used ki, you made a swirly red-blue blast. Do that."

Hirsi closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything but the passionate fire and the tranquil water, both things would melt ice. He opened his eyes and held the same glowing ball of fire and water in his hands. He shot it at the frozen wall, the ice melted, and with it the force field. "Hey! Cool!"

"Now who's odd?" Mercury asked with a grin.

"Shut up so we can get outta here and find those royalties," he said playfully.

"Right!"

The Galls came on either side of them, charging their weapons.

"Salt! I have salt you slugs!" Hirsi shouted, "back away and no one gets salted!" Everyone fell over.

Mercury charged an ice bubble and shot it at one of them who froze. The Galls backed away. 

"That's more like it," Hirsi said and shot his fire-water ki blasts at them. 

"Let's get a ship and go back to the Sol System, Queen Selenity will give us troops."

As the small space pod shot away from the mother ship, Sailor Mercury, now just Ami gave a silent plea. 'Selenity, Usagi, please be all right. Don't let anything have happened to you.'

I know Ami seems a little out of character when she yells at King Vegeta, but I mean, trying to be realistic here, don't you think you would, even if you were as calm as she was most of the time? Poor hapless little Ami. But she had her revenge. Ohhhh yes she did. Ami will conquer!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!

fans in a little voice ummm, Fluorite? Aren't you going a little overboard?

fluorite MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!! How dare you capitalize my name!

frozen fans "…"

fluorite .;;;; Next chapter we go back to Vegeta and Usagi! ^_^ Ja ne!


	7. Dark Days; The Armies Prepare

Chapter 5 

Aaargghh!! I tried uploading this so many times! 

Chapter 6

Dark Days; The Armies Prepare

By Lady Fluorite

"Veggie-head," she said, Vegeta leaned in closer to catch her soft words. "Aishiteru"

_Aishiteru…Aishiteru…Aishiteru…Aishiteru…Aishiteru…_

Vegeta smiled and held her closer to him, she wasn't the only tired one. His mouth twitched slightly as he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. It spasmed and suddenly is typical frown reversed itself. The emotionless saiyan smiled.

His smile drifted away to dreams filled with cascades of blonde hair and eyes like bright sapphires. Suddenly Usagi vanished, and in his mind, he saw a stranger, a cold looking man with piercing dark blue eyes that shone even in the darkness that had formed. "Leave Usagi alone." He said menacingly, and that was when Vegeta awoke.

Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Veggie?" She asked, not getting an answer. "Vegeta!" Her eyes shot open, wide-awake and alert.

"Veggie?" Said Frieza, "hardly what I would choose to call the prince. Tell me Tsuki-jin, what is it with you and the brat?"

Usagi glared at him, but remembered the ki blast he had shot at her. "Where is Vegeta?" She asked, looking around the rusted space hull.

"Vegeta is preparing for his birthday gift, and cannot come and see you. Now answer me moonbrat, what is Vegeta to you?"

The Lunarian Princess looked down at the ground. "Lord Frieza, Vegeta is nothing more than a stop between space and my destination, a pit stop if you will." Even to herself her words seemed empty and hollow. 'But it's been the best time of my life, if only he will continue to be so,' she added.

"You will answer me in time, baka, and when you do, you'll scream long and hard. You'll pour forth your very heart to make the tormenting stop, you'll do anything I desire, conquer planets, vast civilizations." He leaned in closer until Usagi could smell his warm breath, "even betray your friends."

"Veggie-head!" Usagi shouted running towards him.

"U-Usagi?" He stuttered, flying backwards as she tackled him into a hug. 

"What are you doing in here? I though Frieza had killed you."

Vegeta smirked, "it'll take more than Frieza to destroy the ultimate prince of saiyan's."

Usagi grinned, getting off of him and standing up. She looked around the room Frieza's men had shoved her in. It seemed like an observatory, long glass panels on one side, and the titanium wall on the other. She looked out the window and saw Vegeta-sei, a naturally dark planet. Something caught her eye, a vision of a man flickered before the planet, the same unruly black saiya-jin hair and eyes, the same brown tail. He kept blinking before her eyes. Then the tail vanished, he shut his eyes and erupted in a flare of gold, then she lost her picture.

The door opened, snapping her out of her reverie. It was a bald saiya-jin with a low power level.

"Lord Frieza wants to see the both of you immediately." Usagi and Vegeta walked out of the room, he catcalled at Usagi.

Usagi spun around in a flurry of rage and punched him in the jaw with ki, followed by Vegeta. "I am the Princess of the Moon, saiya-jin," she spat, "leave me alone! State your name, soldier!"

He folded quickly into a messy salute, "Second class fighter, Napa, sir."

"Sir?" Said Vegeta, "she's no sir! You'll call her highness or majesty Napa, and don't forget it. Now lead the way, soldier."

"Sir! Highness! Affirmative."

The continued through the vessel until they came to a chamber that opened out into space, the trio immediately grabbed onto anything they could to keep from being sucked out into the endless bleak of space, watching Frieza swish his tail, firmly stuck to the ground. 

"Welcome. Napa, leave."

"Yes, m'lord."

With that Frieza jumped out of the vessel, making both Usagi and Vegeta gasp in surprise. Usagi saw something come out from Vegeta-sei, sounds rushed through her ears like a thousand battle cries. Millions upon millions of saiya-jin's from nobles to peasants gathered in one final strike against Lord Frieza. He laughed cruelly, making Usagi shiver. He pointed his finger at the closest one, charging up a red energy beam.

A man flew towards him. "Frieza! You will not accomplish anything by defeating me!"

Frieza laughed again, wickedness blazing in his eyes, the blast multiplied in size ten-fold. "No, Bardock, I won't. But I will by destroying your BLASTED MONKEY PLANET!"

Usagi's tears flowed freely, "Vegeta!" she screamed, burying her face in his shirt, unable to look.

Bardock stared at the blast not in horror, but with understanding. "Listen to me Frieza. There will come a day when a great warrior will rise up and _destroy you_!"

"Shut up you old fool!" Freeza yelled between cackles.

Bardock saw Usagi huddled against his prince. "Girl!" He shouted, as the blast began to tear away at the fibers of his body. "Remember Vegeta-sei and have your revenge! You will die but your spirit lives on!" He vanished along with Vegeta-sei, forever.

Usagi cried harder, Vegeta just stared, his jaw tightening, Frieza laughed and boarded the ship, closing the hatch. "Happy Birthday, _Little_ Prince."

Something in Usagi snapped, she let go of Vegeta's gi and launched herself at him, her crescent blazing, she lashed at him viciously with every part of her body, she became one, fighting with fist, foot and arms, hitting him with everything she had.

Frieza lay beaten for a moment before shooting her with his finger, having Vegeta catch her in his arms right after she passed out.

Going into 1st person now, kay??

I lay there, everything pushing against me.

At home, on the Moon, I used to get migraines, they were nothing compared to this. 

This pushes against my head and heart, forcing things to come out, information slips out constantly, once I let out the position of the Moon, of all of the planets in my system. Then I poured my soul out to the one I hated most. He's taken Vegeta away, sent him on missions from what I've heard. He's destroying planets in Frieza's name with Napa. They're the only two saiya-jin's left. And Ami, poor Ami. Did she ever get out? Did she escape? And Hirsi?

All I do is think, my mind has become my greatest tool. I function emptily now, I sit and brood over plans, each crazier than the next. And I think of what would have happened if I had never left and married Endymion like a good girl. Frieza makes me train among the men. I have to defeat and destroy some of his fighters for food, or a chance to rest, like a gladiator in an arena. 

One day I'm going to get strong, too strong for even Freezie, and I _will_ destroy him. I'll liberate all these people. And I'll see Vegeta again. I'm fifteen now, a year older. A year wiser, a year stronger, and another year spent thinking. One day, Frieza, one day it's your turn to fight for your food. One day…

I'm eighteen now, Napa is a bore and I haven't seen _her_ what seems like forever. I sigh, look out the window at the latest planet in Lord Frieza's conquering plans and count the seconds, hours, months… and years I haven't seen her. Does she still love me? Has she ever loved me? I know she said so but… 

The destruction of Vegeta-sei, the saiyan's, everything, I don't care for it. I only care for one thing, Frieza's grave.

Is she even real? Was she? I don't know anymore, maybe she was just invented in my mind to ease the overwhelming pain, she and the Mercurian. Or maybe she was just a spy and agent for Frieza, who knows? She's gone, today, when I got to destroy Lot 9823005211 I'm going to bury her forever. She used to curl up against my gi. I've never washed it, or worn it again it's still in the corner, too small for me now. I pick it up and tuck it in my bag before meeting Napa and Raditz and flying out towards the planet.

I picked up the shirt and through it into the air. I look down, can I really do this? Destroy anything I have left of her? Without thinking I blast it, it explodes into thousands of pieces of charred fibers. I ignore the looks I get from the others. 

"Goodbye. Usagi…"

Little time warp here, plus a contrast, back to third person again ^_^

Ami and Hirsi were fast asleep when their pods crashed into the moon. Ami woke up with a jerk and opened the hatch, she was immediately surrounded by guards.

"Saiyan's!" They growled, "send for the Queen, perhaps they are here to speak of the princess, Selenity. Tell us where the Princess is or die!"

Ami didn't have time to deal with them. "Mercury Star Power!"

"Y-your Highness!" they stuttered in surprise.

"We have escaped, when the man wakes in the next pod, cut off his tail, tend to him, then bring him to myself and Her Highness, understood?"

"Hai!"

Sailor Mercury leapt into the sky and flew to the castle with tremendous speeds, landing on the balcony next to Queen Serenity. "Your Highness," she said, bowing with tears in her eyes."

"Ami! Is it really you?"

Mercury nodded, "I've missed you, your Majesty."

"Usagi? Have you seen Usagi?"

Mercury shook her head, the pain evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Queen. Surely the news of Lord Frieza has reached you even here, in the Sol System. She and the Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei were both captured by him. Myself, I was imprisoned by the Galls, I only recently escaped. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. It's all my fault!"

Serenity smiled sadly. "Hush now, Ami, you're safe here. I'm sure it's not your fault. But we mustn't jump to conclusions, we shouldn't bring up and army and attack him, he is too powerful. I cannot take the risk of destroying the Alliance, even for Usagi."

"I understand, Selenity. But I know Usagi is alive, she has to be. She just, has to be."

"She is, Ami, I can feel it," Selenity said.

A guard burst through the double doors, his breathing suggested that he had been running a long way. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Frieza is preparing an assault on our kingdom! And to make it worse," he panted.

The Queen stared in shock and put two hands delicately on his shoulder. "Take your time, soldier, tell me what else."

"Beryl. Beryl is… ::wheeze:: …coming!"

^_^ Yay! I'm so happy it's finally out!! The problems at home are almost gone, so no more worries okay (like anyone did in the first place .;;) DNCS fans can expect the next chapter this weekend at the latest. Lady Liberty's blessings to all! Good evening!!! 


	8. Be a Good Boy and Sing; Usagi’s Victory

The song in this chapter is mine

The song in this chapter is mine, I wrote it so you can't take it without my permission. 

Chapter 8 

Be a Good Boy and Sing; Usagi's Victory 

By Lady Fluorite 

Freeza sat in his throne, lazily flicking his tail back and forth. His mind was highly acute, constantly thinking, plotting…scheming. He had heard, oh yes he had, of the woman and her strange followers. The woman who wanted the Sol system destroyed in her name. She had a particular hate against the tsuki-jin.

So there sat Freeza, pondering over his next move. Would it be wise to hand over the tsuki-jin in his possession? No, he decided, it wouldn't. He would leave that as insurance, incase she would double cross him. Yes, he thought, he would ally with her; kill two birds with one stone. He could gain a powerful war friend, and rub out the tsuki-jin's forever.

In the darkness of the room he grinned, exposing his shimmering fangs. He licked his lips in anticipation. It was a battle, there would be bloodshed.

Vegeta, the former prince of an entire civilization and race of extraordinary power, sat defeated, ruler of only two such members; the saiya-jin's Napa and Raditz. He watched a rat scurry across the floor, Vegeta lazily flicked up his hand and destroyed it with an energy wave. He sat, motionless watching it's life ebb away in squeaks and twitches. It had no effect on him, he felt dulled, severed from purity, but he didn't mind it. He didn't care the animal was breathing it's last. He cared about the fact that he had scorched the beast, making his chamber reek even more.

He had finally become one… A heartless killer, something Usagi had hoped would never come to pass.

The door to his chamber opened, and through it came Napa. "Vegeta," he called, dispelling the formalities as he always did now that their planet was gone and their monarchy collapsed, "Lord Freeza is rallying up troops. We're allying with some wench and fighting against some moon or whatever. Lord Freeza wants you to lead the army with some hot blonde with a really nice ass and blue eyes. Her name's Bunny or somethin', anyway—"

Vegeta moved with speed he had never been graced by and pinned Napa to the wall by his throat so fast he could barely see it. "Usagi!?" He growled, "was her name Usagi? Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit shorter than myself, sixteen perhaps?"

Napa stared blankly into the dangerous eyes of the young boy. "Hai, that's her. Quite a fox, too."

Napa got a fistful of ki in return. "Shut up! She's to be left alone, do you hear me, baka? Spread it around, anyone who bothers her answers to me. Move out!" Vegeta stormed out the doors, his head spinning in awe. _She was alive_, his head spun. _She was alive!_ His heart called again desperately. _It wasn't a dream, Usagi exists and is real! _Vegeta became giddy, he felt weightless as he ran through the ship in a drug like state. He was so induced, he didn't even notice that he crashed into a small figure also wandering through the halls.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Vegeta ignored them and blasted them as he continued down the hall. Suddenly a blast hit him in the back. He was infuriated and turned around. "You dare shoot back at me?"

He saw a swish of blonde right before doubling up, clutching his stomach, which the blonde had just struck.

"Like I said you watch it!"

"U-Usagi?" He stuttered, not believing it.

"Vegeta? Oh my Selene! It _is_ you!" Usagi rushed into his arms crying. "I'm sorry for hitting you! I thought Freezie had killed you."

Vegeta ruffled her hair and kissed her. "No way, kill me? Vegeta?"

Usagi grinned, "you sure haven't changed."

"I'll just ignore that, you brat. Now listen, Freeza wants us to rule an army allying with someone else against some soldier group of some planet or whatever. Are you okay, with the, you know."

"The killing?" She sighed, "I suppose; it's not like we have a choice. But listen Vegeta, I have something my mother gave to me, it's very precious and _very_ powerful, and if I use it with the dying it will relieve their pain. And if they are innocent and pure of heart I have to… as a sort of compensation. Do you understand?"

Vegeta nodded, but he knew there was a catch. "At what cost."

Usagi bit her lip and didn't dare look into his eyes. "I take their pain for them. Oh Vegeta it's the only thing I can do, I did it once for a little girl someone killed, she was pure of heart and I had too. It doesn't do much, I just won't be able to fight, there won't be any lasting damage. I have to do this Vegeta!"

"Usagi… don't think that you have to prove anything by this, because you don't."

"I'm not! I want to help, just promise me that you will catch me if I fall and make sure nothing happens to me once the magic sets in."

He kissed her again, "I promise."

It was the evening before the battle, Usagi was jumpy and tense even though she was safe with Vegeta.

"Usagi," he said, "please calm down, one battle isn't the end of the world."

Usagi sat down on one of the two cots. "I know, but I feel like something very important is going to happen tomorrow concerning one of us."

Vegeta sat down next to her, "calm down. If something does happen, we'll take care of it."

"I know. But…"

"But what? We can take care of it. Now go to sleep because tomorrow we need to get up early. And I had to pull a few strings to get you to stay in here. Napa probably thinks we're having the time of our—"

Usagi turned beet red. "Yeah… we should… definitely clear that up sometime." She lay down and pulled the covers up. "Good night, Veggie-head."

He frowned. "When will you stop calling me that?"

Usagi got a wicked glint in her half open eyes, "when you sing me goodnight."

Vegeta, er, Veggie-head, face-faulted. "WHAT?!"

The crafty princess sat up again. "You heard me, _Veggie-head._ Sing. Come on, get to it."

Vegeta grumbled loudly mentally weighing what prioritized to him, Usagi, or his ego. His ego was about to win, when…

_Vegeta! Sing! I'm your mother, and I'm telling you to sing to the poor girl. She must be so traumatized because of this whole ideal, and let me remind you that _you_ helped get her into this! _

'Dammit Mom!'

_Don't talk to me like that, I'm not one of your saiya-jin warriors you can shove around. _

Nursing his stinging ego, he said finally, "I don't know any songs." That only made the girl's smirk grow wider.

"Oh really? Well, we can't have that, now can we? I'll just have to _teach_ you a song. One that the two of us will _never_ forget."

Ten minutes, several popping veins, various screams including: "No! I WON'T" and "you can't make me!" and several flattened objects due to punches later, Vegeta was ready to sing Usagi her own lullaby.

"Cooome on Vegeta, you know you want to sing. And if you don't, Veggie-head, I'll run around camp yelling at the top of my lungs about how you just _love_ your nickname."

"FINE! SHUT UP NOW!" The saiya-jin cleared his throat, uncomfortably aware of Usagi keeping track of every thing he did. "Need I remind you that this is your song."

"Be quiet and sing!"

"I can live, I can love,

I can reach the cosmos above,

I could do anything.

I could be anyone.

But all I want to do, all I want to do,

Is be with you,

All I want to do is be with you.

I can live, I can love,

I can reach the cosmos above,

I could paint with any colors,

I could sing with any tune,

But all I want to do, all I want to do,

Is be with you, 

All I ever want do is be with you."

Usagi frowned, "you forgot to hold the 'you' longer."

Vegeta stuck his nose in the air, "you're just jealous your voice isn't as good as mine."

Usagi burst out laughing. "Yeah *snicker* that'll be the day!"

Vegeta whacked her over the head with his rough woolen blanket causing an all out war between the two.

"Take that!" the tsuki no senshi declared, twisting her blanket up and whipping him with it.

Vegeta, getting an idea, hovered a few feet above her and tangled her up in his blanket.

"No fair!" She moaned, struggling to get free for revenge.

Vegeta strut around the room a bit before laying down on the ground next to her. "Haha, you're stuck and I'm not."

"You be quiet." Usagi imitated his voice, "I can live, I can love."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "like I said. You're just making fun of me because I'm the obvious one with more talent and a better voice."

"Stop it! I can't breathe! No more! I'm laughing too hard. Ow, it hurts!"

"Not so tough now, are you princess?" He asked with a grin.

Usagi yawned. "Right, right, I yield to your awesome power O Vegeta-sama. Now be quiet so I can catch up on my beauty sleep. And by the looks of it, if you want to pursue your singing career, you'll need plenty of your own."

"You're… just… jealous…" Vegeta murmured before falling asleep next to her.

Usagi flipped some of the blanket to cover him as well. "Big egotistical lug." But she smiled nonetheless, "I never did find out why I loved you."

Hee hee, Vegeta had to sing her a lullaby, isn't that so sweet people? Like my poem/song. I was bored, what can I say? 


	9. My Only Love; Finale

Note 

Note, violence climax here! You have been warned! I'm trying not to go too dark but I can't always choose. Also go to www.princessserenity.com to LISTEN to the song MY ONLY LOVE which I will be using later on in this chapter. 

Chapter 9 

My Only Love; Finale 

By Lady Fluorite 

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Endymion, Hirsi, and Queen Selenity clenched their fists tightly. "Hold your positions!" Selenity shouted at her anxious and frightened troops. Every capable man and woman stood with her, ready to ward off Beryl and protect there capital. A billion of souls ready to go down for their queen. Mercurian's, Martians, Venetian's, Jupitalian's, Neptunian's, Plutonian's, Uranusian's, Saturnalian's and tsuki-jin's all.

First came the dark minions. Waves upon waves of them attacked the Moon's forces, with many casualties on each side. The senshi fought bravely, shooting a mixture of small energy blasts and planetary power at the army. The battle was over, the Moon had won. Both sides retreated to lick their wounds so to speak. The senshi and the Queen were running between the wounded administering aid whenever possible. Saturn was healing as many as she could, depleting her own energy significantly, a white hand gripped her shoulder.

"Queen Selenity?" Saturn asked.

"No more healing, Saturn, not for you at least. Save your energy, if worst comes to you'll need to invoke the silence. I'm afraid this war isn't over yet."

"Yes, highness, I understand the importance of my mission, I won't fail you."

Selenity nodded, "I know you won't. Carry on!"

Usagi and Vegeta jumped out of the transport that had taken them to the Moon, they still had no idea of whom they were fighting. Usagi gripped Vegeta's hand. "Selene-sama!" She swore, turning white as a sheet.

"What is it?"

"This is my home! This is where Ami-chan and I came from, I was born here! This is where my mother is! Vegeta-kun, I can't do this, I can't fight my own people," tears flowed freely, "I can't kill my mother and all of my friends."

Vegeta gulped, trying to absorb all of this. "Then what shall we do? We can't disobey Lord Freeza."

Usagi looked at him pleadingly. "We'll go help my mother fight of Beryl and Freeza's men."

The prince nodded, took her hand and shot off into the sky.

The senshi stared at ominously at the oncoming flock of reinforcements; at the head of the flurry of Freeza's men and dark minions was Beryl. The Queen of the Negaverse was cackling evilly, "your day is near Selenity!"

The fighters were so thick that all one could see was pitch black like the darkest of storms.

"World!"

"Uranus, no, wait, we'll launch them all at once," Selenity ordered. All that was left against Beryl's horde were the senshi, the Queen, and the royal advisors. "If we go down, senshi, we do it with honor. On the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Ice Bubbles Freeza!"

"Fireballs Ignite!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Thunder Crash!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Dodonpa!" It's Hirsi, remember? 

When the dust cleared, only a small fragment of the main force had been destroyed, Beryl laughed louder. "My turn, tsuki-jin's!" She waved her hand, charging a ki blast. "Die!"

The senshi covered their heads and moaned softly, it was over before it had even started, Beryl's magic would destroy them, they were done for. Then out of the blue came a voice… "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Beryl screamed, more out of shock than pain, she hadn't expected anyone to fight back.

"Mother!" Usagi shouted, landing a hug.

Selenity sobbed softly, "Usagi, I've waited so long for you to come back."

"Princess," the rest of the senshi called. Vegeta just stood on the sidelines and 'hmphed'.

"Senshi, mother, I would like you to meet Vegeta-sama. Vegeta is the prince of the saiya-jin's. He helped me through everything."

Jupiter gawked at his muscles, "he sure doesn't look like any of my old boyfriends."

Vegeta blushed, Usagi laughed. "Come on everyone, let's get rid of Beryl."

"Right!" the senshi said simultaneously and split up.

Usagi held Sailor Mercury back, a pained look on her face. "Ami, you're my best friend, you can tell me the truth. Does the moon stand a chance, even if we get Freeza's men to ally with us?"

Mercury held back tears, clamping her jaw tightly. "I doubt it Usa. Beryl has as many soldiers as stars in the sky. I don't think so."

Usagi had a determined look etched on her face, her eyes shined with battle-light. "Well Ami. I've spent most my life with saiya-jin's. Let's do what they would do. We fight Beryl until the end! Moon Prism Power!"

Mercury smiled through tears and clasped her friend's hands tightly. "We can do it, Usa. Now go fight with Vegeta."

Moon smiled, "can do, Mercurian Mechanic!" The senshi flew into the sky after Vegeta, straight into the onslaught of youma's. "Moon Tiara Action!" She shouted, blasting a youma into the next dimension. She turned to look at Vegeta who was fighting bravely with punches, kicks, and ki blasts. 'Veggie-chan,' she thought as she punched another, 'I love you, and I'm sorry I had to drag you into this. I love you forever and ever, and I'll never leave you. Lousy youma's!' She shot a giant ki blast, killing about a score of them. 'Thanks for being there.'

Mercury had been right, there were as many soldiers against them as the stars in the sky, each time any of them were destroyed twenty would take their place.

Tears littered her eyes at the thought of her home's future. Moon shook her head and shot another energy wave. "Be strong, Moon." She whispered. "You… and Vegeta… and mother, and Ami and all of the senshi will make it out alive." She breathed. "But at what cost? Whose lives will be shattered in return for ours?"

"Pathetic girl," a youma rasped, "you cannot defeat Queen Beryl. And if you do, Galaxia will take you out."

Moon blinked, getting nailed in the head by its strong punch. Blood clouded her eyes and dimly she saw a glowing blue figure. "Veggie-head!"

Vegeta blasted it and many others to oblivion. He turned to her. "I thought you said you wouldn't call me that after I sang." He said it rudely, but was smiling.

Moon smiled back. "I'll call you whatever you want if we get out of this alive."

Vegeta's brows furrowed, what of that odd dream? Was Usagi going to die? He knew he would never let her go, regardless of his ego. "Usagi. I fight where you fight. Let's stick together for this."

"Hai."

Mars and Jupiter double-teamed against a squadron. "Mars…Celestial Fire! Surround!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The attacks destroyed several of them, but like usual more filled the gaps than ever before. "Damn! We have to keep Queen Selenity safe," Jupiter said. She didn't notice a group of the enemies assembling and shooting long vine tentacles at her.

"Makoto!" Mars shouted, shoving her out of the way, getting them both killed.

Moon's eyes dulled and she keeled forwards in pain, falling. "Rei…" she breathed, "Mako-chan…" Sensing a weakness, a herd of minotaur-like flocked together and dove in after her, ready to rip her limb by limb.

"Usagi!" Vegeta tore through the group like lightning, clawing, punching kicking and blasting until he came to a bloody and beaten Usagi. "Usagi-chan." He hugged her, and flew away from the main storm.

Saturn watched as a ki blast came from Beryl against the outers. "Minna!" She shouted, cringing in fear. "Silence Wall!"

"No Hotaru! You can't! You're not powerful enough!"

Saturn looked back bravely. "Then I will die knowing that the world is a better place because of me. With that she faced Beryl heroically, ribbons began to swirl around her as she invoked her greatest power. "DEATH! …RIBBON!…"

Beryl felt the mere child's true power coming together. "No!" She had to stop her, she summoned all of her power in one volley of energy and brought it crashing down on Saturn before she had completed her attack. She was dead in sheer seconds.

"Saturn!" Neptune shouted. She knew the battle was already over, Beryl was winning by far. Neptune faced the thick storm of monsters and prepared her last attack. She poured in her life force, her every bit of energy. She would die, but she would die alone and end this cold war.

Neptune felt a hand on her shoulder as she charged up. She jumped a bit in surprise.

"We do everything together," Uranus said without spite. "Why quit now?"

Neptune nodded. Valiantly the two called upon their talismans. The Sword of Uranus and the Submarine Mirror appeared in their hands. Without a fancy twist or acrobatic show they simply said simultaneously:

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Like a giant hands coming down to squish the troops, two tremendous blasts assaulted Beryl's ranks, instantly flattening a quarter of the entire army.

With all of their energy gone, the two brave senshi fell backwards, each carried a serene smile on their faces and their hands were interlinked.

Sailor Moon screamed in pain while Vegeta carried her to the palace. "Veg-eta. It hurts," she cried, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Usagi, don't do this, don't use that magic spell, let them bear there own pain, you need to stay healthy," the prince pleaded.

Moon shook her head furiously. "I can't these are my friends. My friends are dying. One by one they fall. Mars… Jupiter… Saturn… Neptune and Uranus, I can't bear to lose them. It's not the physical pain, it's the emotional. I care for all of them, Veggie-head."

Vegeta increased his speed, she needed to lay down, and he needed to loosen some tension on these youma's.

Moon cried out then bit her lip. "Venus!" she shouted desperately, "Venus just died, she got a hole blown through her—" she broke off sobbing in his arms.

Vegeta bit his lip too; this was tearing his princess apart. She needed to release the spell or he would lose her. He landed on a balcony and laid her down gently. "Lay down and don't move, the pain will go away soon. Just hold tight."

The tsuki-senshi nodded, she was still biting her lip.

Queen Selenity swept through the halls and came to the balcony. "Usagi," she said softly. "You're using the spell aren't you?"

She nodded painfully.

"Let it go, I will take over for you. Go, go fight with Vegeta-sama."

"Hai, Mother, I promise." Sailor Moon muttered some words and released the spell. "Let's go Vegeta-kun. Ja mother, gotta go kick some monster-ass!" She blasted off into the air experimenting with her regained ki.

The saiya-jin was about to follow when Selenity practically grabbed him by the neck. "Are you the one teaching her all this vulgar language??? Hmmm?"

Vegeta swallowed, "no ma'am!"

Artemis rolled his eyes at the sight.

"It's for the best!" Luna said, scratching him.

The senshi dropped next to Mercury and Hirsi. They were both bloodied and fighting neck in neck, their power drained too much to use ki or planetary power. "Moon Tiara Action! Minna, are you alright?"

Mercury smiled sadly, "hai, for the moment."

Meanwhile Vegeta had landed next to a tall, tan woman with long, sweeping dark green hair. "Dead Scream," she whispered destroying about four hundred of the youma's.

Vegeta gawked. "So you senshi are all powerful… like Usagi?"

Pluto didn't even look up or smile, her face remained completely emotionless like a machine. "Iie, prince Vegeta. We are all much less powerful than Selenity-hime, we are weaker, so to speak."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "you just wiped out a huge number of theirs, and Usagi isn't _that_ powerful, is she?"

Sailor Pluto merely half smiled, "of course she is. She just hasn't fully developed her abilities. You are a true warrior, Vegeta no Ouji, you don't usually let feeling get in the way."

"Meaning?"

She stopped her staff fighting and for the first time turned to face him. "Vegeta-sama. Usagi receives her greatest power from emotion, from sentimental feeling. So does her mother, so do all tsuki-jin's. Every species is the same. Never forget feelings, one day you will glow golden because of your immense power. Power only gained through—"

"Look out!" Vegeta warned. A youma severed her arm off. The saiya-jin still stared blankly.

Pluto groaned in pain. "Dead Scream."

"Finish your message onna. Tell me. Saiya-jin's always finish their reports.

"The power will only be gained through feelings, through emotion. Remember this and use it well." Her breath grew shallow and it took her longer to form words, she was dying, and Vegeta knew it. "We Pluto-jin's… go out with a bang, Vegeta-sama. Tell… the princess I couldn't… hold on any longer. It was nice meeting you, prince… I must go now. PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

Sailor Moon was fighting with all her might with Mercury and Hirsi. There energy was seriously depleted so they could no longer charge up ki blasts. They were fighting with fists and kicks. The fatalities on Beryl's side had grown tremendous before, but now only a few more deaths were added. Moon was certain that the remaining senshi, Mamoru and her mother were the only ones left besides Luna and Artemis. She was punching a youma when her soul crimped in pain.

"Pluto!" She shouted, killing the enemy with a kick. "Pluto's dead, Ami. We're the only ones left."

Mercury would have burst into tears but couldn't, she couldn't, wouldn't cry anymore. Instead she nodded gravely and upper-cutted an enemy. "We will not let the moon fall, Usagi, we have to keep fighting."

Sailor Moon nodded slowly. "I know Ami, but be careful, I don't want to…to lose another senshi."

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Moon looked up at the sky hopefully, "Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked, breathing heavily after his power assault, "the one and only, Usagi."

"Vegeta-sama, nice to see you again," Hirsi said before lashing out at another cluster of youmas.

"Vegeta, please fight with Hirsi and Ami," Sailor Moon said softly, "I have to see how mother is doing."

Vegeta nodded. "Ja ne, Usagi-chan." He caught her arm before she left and whispered the word "Aishiteru" gently into her ear.

"Aishiteru, Veggie-head, er, Vegeta-kun." Sailor Moon blasted into the air through the hail of Beryl's fighters and to the palace's balcony. "Mother!" She shouted, searching frantically.

"Konban wa, Usako."

"Mamoru?" Moon asked, de-henshining.

"Hai. Your mother is inside, she's attending to Artemis' wounds. She told me to have you wait here and to let you know." Mamoru said smoothly. He was staring intently at Usagi.

Usagi blushed realizing where he was looking. "Ecchi," she said simply. "But I have no choice but to wait here, if mother said to wait, wait I shall."

Mamoru moved closer towards her. "Usako… you have no idea how long I have waited for a moment like this… how long… I have craved."

Usagi's eyes widened tremendously. 'Vegeta,' she thought, 'I need help!' She knew she could take Mamoru out, but there was something about his cold cobalt eyes that told her not too. It was almost… hypnotic. "Ma-mo-ru," her voice said without her permission, the vowels coming out in choppy pieces.

Mamoru came yet closer, his hands around her shoulders already anxious to tear away her tattered gi.

Usagi looked spellbindingly at him. Once more against her will she said, "Mamoru, aishiteru."

He laughed. "That's right, Usako. Aishiteru." He was about to pull off her gi when a bolt of raw energy struck him, shattering his spell on Usagi.

"Beryl!" Usagi shouted going into her princess form. "Beryl stay away from here! Go home!"

Beryl's towering figure shook with laughter. "As if, Selenity. This _is_ my home, I'm telling you to leave."

Selenity glared furiously at her. "No Beryl, go away! We don't want you here. This is my home and I will fight for what's right!"

Beryl glared back with equal fury. "Step down Selenity or I will kill you as I have killed your lover here," the queen pointed at Mamoru.

"He's not my lover and he never will be. You stand down, I will never give up as long as evil threatens the universe."

Beryl laughed; "do you think I am afraid of a chibi princess? Do you think I will listen to your empty threats? I will not tolerate this, child! I am the most powerful being this moon has ever seen. And if I want you dead, than you are already in a casket."

An alarm went off in Vegeta's head. "Hirsi, Mercurian!"

"What is it?"

"Usagi, I can't explain it, she's in some sort of trouble."

Ami looked around at the retreating youma's. "Why are they receding?"

Hirsi looked at Vegeta inquisitively, "what sort of trouble?"

Mercury sighed. "Something is definitely not right here, the main flock is grouping together by the palace. This looks like the final strike against the moon. We have to get to the palace and fast."

"You're the fastest flyer of all of us, Ami, the Mercurian's natural ability for speed is in you now. Go. We'll catch up," Hirsi said, his dark brown hair, unlike most saiya-jin, was whipping in the wind. "Go, Ami."

Sailor Mercury nodded and shot off into the oncoming night.

"Burn in hell!" Selenity shouted angrily, charging up her greatest ki attack, tapping into the moon's central flow of power.

"Only after you do, princess. DIE!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Selenity launched both hands forwards.

"Dark Energy Flare!" Beryl threw her right hand out with a ray of magic.

The two opposing forces of light and darkness swept through the air colliding with each other in a colossal clash of power. Selenity felt her power dwindle with every moment, but she was winning, she would destroy the dark queen for once and for all and rid the universe of the scourge. "I… will… defeat you… Beryl!"

Beryl laughed evilly despite the strain of the blast. "As if, moon brat, I never use both my hands in an attack." She powered up a blast of ki in her left hand.

Selenity clamped both her eyes shut. She knew the inevitable was upon her, she would die and Beryl would win. She had lost, failed, was unsuccessful, ineffective, futile, unproductive. Finished. 'Farewell mother, Vegeta. I'll be with the senshi soon. I'll be happy.'

Beryl released the blast of her right hand and shot forth the power in her left.

Selenity's skin prickled at the feeling of immense power in the air. 'Think happy thoughts, Usagi, happy thoughts!' The end never arrived, it never came, it hadn't finished. Selenity opened her eyes. There stood Sailor Mercury, the brave senshi.

"AMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Selenity cradled her dying friends head in her arms, "Ami don't go."

Sailor Mercury looked up weakly. "I have to Selenity. I can see Rei and Makoto, Minako, all of the senshi; they're waiting for me. They're waving, Usagi. They're waving. Besides, Usagi, on Vegeta-sei I promised one day I would pay you back. One day I would make it all up to you. And now I have. I can die in peace.

**_Deep in my soul, _**

"Ami, no, please don't give up! I'll get mother, she'll patch you up. You'll be fine in a few minutes, we haven't given up yet!"

**_Love so strong, _**

The senshi smiled serenely. "It's time for me to go. Usagi, I had a good run, it was fun while it lasted. G…o…o…d…b…" It was at that moment that the senshi of ice, Mercury died. She was known as a gentle, caring intellect always carrying a smile and a book.

**_It takes control._ **

"AMI!"

**_Now we both know, _**

Tear stricken, the princess watched as out of Mercury's heart came a small blue stone, which floated before Selenity.

**_The secret's bared, _**

**_The feelings show._**

Other stones coming from many different directions came. Red, yellow, and green appeared. They grouped together and formed a giant stone sword. The essence of the inner senshi was in the hands of Selenity.

**_Driven far apart, _**

**_I'll make a wish, _**

**_On a shooting star._**

She stood up awed by the entire ordeal; Beryl stood impatiently watching the scene.

**_There will come a day, _**

Vegeta and Hirsi arrived, Hirsi exploded into tears it was Ami all along who was in trouble, Ami who was his soul mate, now lying dead on the ground.

**_Somewhere far away, _**

Selenity stood up with glassy eyes and glared at Beryl. "Beryl. I give up."

**_In your arms I'll stay, _**

"You win. Too many sacrifices for me have taken place."

**_My only love. _**

All of my senshi are now dead for me. I give up. But you won't have the satisfaction of killing me. EVER!" With that the greatest senshi of all times plunged the sword harshly into her heart.
    
    **_Even though you're gone,
    _**
    
    **_Love will still live on,_**
    

"USAGI!" Vegeta yelled, catching her body as it plummeted. He knew it would come to this, Usagi had been unstable for a long time and this was the final straw.
    
    **_The feeling is so strong,
    _**
    
    **_My only love,
    _**
    
    **_My only love._**
    

Beryl cackled evilly, summoned her minions of evil and vanished, her job completed. She had destroyed the Silver Millennium.

**_There will come a day, _**

Queen Selenity carrying a bandaged Artemis stepped peacefully into the bloody battlefield. Her heart trembled in fear and pain for her lost friends and daughters, but she kept a straight face. "Luna, Artemis, the Moon has failed, we are defeated."

**_Somewhere far away, _**

"Selenity! You can't be serious."

"Yes, Luna. I am very serious. There is only one path for us to take. Hirsi, Vegeta-sama, go to the bottom of the Crystal Palace and you will find a group of vessels, I know they are inferior to saiya-jin cruisers but they will do. Forget Usagi, forget Ami, and forget everything and everyone here. Go back to Freeza's horde and put everything from your mind. To you, the moon never existed. Now go, leave a mother with her dead child."

**_In your arms I'll stay, _**

Vegeta nodded sadly, he had his orders. Hirsi however, still crying could never do such a thing. "Queen Selenity, I'm sorry, I can't carry out your order. I can't forget.

**_My only love. _**

"What are you going to do with them?" Vegeta asked, pointing at the bodies.

"I am going to… use the crystal and bring everyone back. I'm going to revive all the people who have died today and send them to the future so that they can have a chance to live their lives as best they can… without the Silver Millennium. Normal lives, without memories of this day. They will be reborn into caring families, have no worries, Hirsi. I am going to set things right to make it seem as though the Millennium never took place, no life on any planets in this solar system but earth. Only if evil threatens again will they remember. The girl's will forget you both as well, of course.

"I will send earth back to its old ways before the technology boom that began the Silver Millennium. You have your orders, Hirsi, do as I say. Forget and never look back."
    
    **_You've reached the deepest part,
    _**

The boy swallowed, "I can't your majesty, I can't forget Ami. She showed me that someone cared for me in this universe; she made me feel good about myself. I loved her, and I never told her once, I can't forget, I can't choose not to look back."

**_Of the secret in my heart, _**

The Queen nodded gravely. "I understand your pain Hirsi, if you wish to be reborn with Ami I consent, but you understand… you must be dead, and there is no turning back."

"I have to be with Ami, highness."

"Understood." Selenity turned around, "Vegeta, please kill him… gently."

Vegeta executed him painlessly. "Queen Selenity. I can promise that I will leave and not look back. But I can't promise I won't forget."

**_I've known it from the start, _**

"You have a good heart, Vegeta-sama, regardless of how long you have spent with Freeza's men. You have a pure soul, and I—if Usagi was still alive. I would consent to your marriage with her. I know you love her, and she in return. I want you to know that she loved you more than life itself and she knew that Beryl would destroy you after Beryl would kill her. She sacrificed herself for your life, you must have a pure heart.

"Now go. Go from this wicked place and never return, they will be safe."

**_My only love. _**

With crystalline tears in his eyes, Prince Vegeta of all the saiya-jin's left the moon, never to return again.

**_My only love… _**

"Selenity," Luna pleaded, "you'll kill yourself if you use the crystal. Don't do it!"

The Queen sunk into a sit on the rubble-strewn ground. "I have to Luna. You and Artemis will be the girl's guardians. Protect them from harm while there memories are restored.

Vegeta looked pack from the window of his ship. The moon looked dull and dark, as if a storm had set in over the entire satellite. But even though the moon's state was unclear at the moment, six words could be heard through what Vegeta believed to be the entire universe: "Grant my wish. _COSMIC MOON POWER!" _

fluorite: this may seem to be the end of the entire story but it's not. The first major chunk of the story ends here, at the death of the Silver Millennium. Sorry for cutting the song 'My only love' short but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Also the song does NOT symbolize Usagi being a lesbian and loving Ami or something, that's what my friend said she thought when she was reading it. Its supposed to show how Usagi's friendship with her dead senshi is so great she commits suicide, also Vegeta's relationship with Usagi.

In my opinion, since I'm not in the entire tragedy mood right now, forgive me if this chapter sucks. Review or email, just tell me if you don't like it and I'll rent some sappy movies and get in the mood and rewrite this. Ja ne peeps, I'll be getting Chap. 10 up in a bit.

Also I would like to ask everyone if they think showing a reflection to Usagi's reborn life in the form of the song 'It's a New Day' would be a good idea or not. I dunno if you guys want two songs in a row. Gimme feedback please!


	10. Moving On; Building Blocks to a New Futu...

Here it is everyone, the next chapter in Tsuki no Hikaru. I hope everyone likes it. This is after the whole fiasco in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Moving On; Building Blocks to a New Future  
  
By fluorite katara  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled craftily up at Mamoru and moved even closer towards him on the park bench. "Mamo-chan! Aishiteru.  
  
"Ehhh???"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and parted her lips, clasping her hands together in front of her.  
  
'Okay, Mamoru, you can do this.' The earth's defender told himself, he placed his hands on her shoulders and was about to kiss her when.  
  
CHOOM!  
  
Everything happened so quickly, but the next thing Mamoru recognized was the sobbing of his wife and an invasion of privacy.  
  
"My back! My back is broken!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"Usagi-chan. Daijoba? Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Something fell on me."  
  
Cold blue eyes met bright teary blue eyes. "I'm not a 'something' I'm a 'someone,' " The owner of the eyes declared. "I'm Trunks, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is Mamo-chan. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Hmph! The Prince of all Saiya-jin's, I ask the questions around here! Are you listening to me? EEEEWW! Would you guys quit making out and listen to me? Guys? HELLO! THERE'S A KID HERE TOO! HELLO?"  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks and the Z fighters were waiting. waiting for Son Goku to return to earth. He was sitting on a rock jutting out of the ground looking at the group around him in a serious silence. There was Yamcha, Mirai didn't know much about him. Krillin, Gohan's best friend, and if he had lived, he would probably be one of his own best friend's too, Trunks perceived. Then there was Piccolo, yes; he had heard many great things from his mother about the green-skinned alien. Gohan, his best friend. It was so odd to be older than him. He just knew he had to take revenge for his friends' death.  
  
His blue eyes strayed to Vegeta. The cold, arrogant prince he had only heard about. Vegeta was standing there, his eyes also scanning what they saw. He looked every inch a true warrior, with the exception of his pink 'Bad Man' shirt, of course. ^_~  
  
Mirai straightened his back and tried to imitate his fathers furious glare but failed miserably. "Too much of mom in me," he muttered softly, not noticing the Namek's ears twitch in his direction.  
  
The future's Trunks' eyes fell to the last person there. Bulma. Ever since he was born, and everyone's death but his and Bulma's, he had called her his mother. But his real mother, she had to be alive, and she was somewhere, perhaps Vegeta hadn't met her yet or she would be wrapped in his arms.  
  
His thoughts were jarred from his mind as a small black dot became visible in the sky. As it neared he found it to be the space shuttle of Son Goku, his mother's best friend, and his father's greatest rival!  
  
"Son Goku," he said calmly, jumping off the rock. "I need to fight with you."  
  
"Hey! That's me!" Goku said energetically. "Fight? Why would you want to fight me?"  
  
Bulma elbowed him in the ribs. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Son Goku? Why would you want to fight me? Honestly!"  
  
Goku blinked. ".Okay. Let's fight."  
  
Mirai nodded and pointed to a hill far away from Bulma and the Z fighters. "Over there, Son Goku, I need to know if its you. I have to tell you something."  
  
"But what about Freeza and his dad?"  
  
"I've taken care of it."  
  
  
  
After the nifty little sword/finger fight, Mirai Trunks was ready to explain his futures sad predicament. But Trunks knew he could only alter so much.  
  
"In four years two androids will arrive and enslave the world." He held up his hand to stop Goku's confusion. "I am from that future and none of you will live through the battle but Gohan."  
  
"Wh-What?! What about me? Can't I do anything? Do I die too?"  
  
The time traveler nodded. "You do die, well sort of. But you don't get to fight. Instead, you die of a heart virus. One that not even a super saiya- jin can fight, there's no cure now. but in my time there is. Here Goku, you take these pills when you start to get sick. And hopefully I'll be seein' you in a few years. So long."  
  
"Hey kid, wait! You're a saiya-jin, does that mean there are others? Tell me who your parents are!"  
  
Trunks faltered, he hadn't expected anything like this question. His mind was racing "You can't tell anyone. or it will. alter the future. But my name is Briefs Trunks." Bulma would kill him when he got back to his own time for lying like this."  
  
"Oh I see. So your Dad must've had the saiya-jin blood. Who was he?"  
  
Trunks turned a very unique shade of crimson. "Er. um, Vegeta?" Mom. where are you? I need your help! I don't know these people, how can I expect them to fight the evils? I know I've heard so many great things about them, but I can't gamble on them for a fight as important as this one. Please Mom I wish you were here! Mirai no Trunks suddenly thought of something. His mother had said she met Vegeta accidentally while trying to get her car fixed at Capsule Corp. Bulma had told her to find her father outside in the garden, where the Z-senshi were fighting. Vegeta decided to join in just then and thought Usagi an excellent target to hone in his new ki blasts.  
  
Trunks turned stark white, she met him today! And helped him fight Freeza! But Vegeta wasn't in the Briefs' backyard. He was in the field, waiting for Goku!  
  
He was here, thinking of who I was and when Goku would be back. Suddenly Mirai felt very sick. I've changed history much more than I thought! I've prevented my entire existence!  
  
"Goku! I have to go now, I promised Bulma I'd be back in my own time line soon." He knew it was a lie. How could Bulma worry if he could set his time machine for only a few seconds after he left? But maybe Goku wouldn't be able to work it out in his mind.  
  
"Okie-dokie! I understand. Bulma can get edgy about things. Well so long, Trunks, see you in a while, thanks for the pills!" He waved enthusiastically.  
  
Trunks jumped into his machine and soared into the air, but he didn't set the coordinates back to where Bulma was waiting for him. Instead, he set it for a day forwards. He had to get his mother and Vegeta to fall in love, his very existence depended on it. Nay, the entire worlds! But if he had all the time in the universe, why did he still feel like there wasn't enough time?  
  
  
  
The blonde haired, blue-eyed agent of love and justice was cheerfully doing what she did best. eating. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed in the restaurant, making her friends sigh in embarrassment. "Is that a donut???"  
  
Kino Makoto put a hand on her shoulder, "easy now, Usagi-chan. Don't get carried away! Remember, Mamoru is taking you out dancing tonight-"  
  
"Yeah odongo, you'll count kilo's: 1 donut, one kilo, two donuts, ten kilos."  
  
Usagi sobbed, "baka Rei-chan! Why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so fat?"  
  
"I'm not fat! Baka Rei-chan!"  
  
"Baka Usagi!"  
  
"Baka Rei-chan!"  
  
"Baka Usagi!"  
  
......  
  
Mirai no Trunks slapped his forehead in the booth next to his mother and her friends. 'This was his mother?' He groaned, "Why couldn't I have been adopted? Aunt Rei-san never did really leave mom alone."  
  
Minako seemed to hear something come out of the boy's mouth, but she was too busy ogling she wasn't exactly sure what he said. "Oooh!! Mako-chan! Cute guy alert at one o'clock!" Everyone stopped fighting except for Ami to look at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hi there. my names Minako and I'm sweet eighteen ^_^''' what's your name, beautiful?"  
  
Rei shoved her out of the way. "My names Hino Rei."  
  
Makoto jumped on top of her. "I'm Kino Makoto, you can just call me Mako- chan."  
  
Minako and Rei glared at her.  
  
Trunks just stared, his face redder than a rose. Usagi and Ami blushed and shook their heads. "Don't mind them," Ami said simply, "they mean well."  
  
Usagi watched the three girls fight each other to see who could shake Trunks' hand. "I, er, think, anyway."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, that was her! His mother! "Oh! Konichi wa!"  
  
Usagi blushed, "hey you are cute!"  
  
"Eh?!" Mirai blurted out. 'That's, that's! That's worse than incest!!!'  
  
The tsuki-senshi blushed and looked at her watch. "Aaw man! Can you believe that Capsule Corp.? Do they have a lack of employees or something? I had an appointment over two hours ago and they told me to go home, and 'cause of some kid too." She fumbled through her bag and pulled out a cell phone with a little crescent moon on it.  
  
Minako shoved into Usagi to be closer to Mirai no Trunks, "hi there!" Usagi's phone flew out of her hands only to smash into the ground.  
  
"WHHAAA! MY CELL PHONE! MINAKO! OMAE O KOROSO! I SAVED UP FOR EVER TO GET THAT!!!"  
  
"Eheheheh! Oops. Gomen, Usagi-chan, I'm so, so, so, sorry." Aino Minako stammered.  
  
"Bug off." Usagi said and grabbed her purse, running out the door.  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped. "Well, I better be going," he said casually.  
  
Rei sighed dreamily and stared at him. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have really pretty eyes?"  
  
"Huh?" He glanced at his 'auntie.'  
  
"Sit!" Makoto snapped, pulling him down.  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi cried as she ran. It was already getting late and soft pink and orange hues in the sky were giving way to darker shades of cobalt. It was enough to take her tears away. She sniffled one last time and wiped her eyes. It wasn't just that her cell phone was ruined, it was the casing with the golden crescent on it-- Mamo-chan had given her the case, the day when he came back from his college in America to spend some time with her.  
  
Hell, she was twenty-one now, and hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth, hoping for a hidden meaning. Any hints about "that special question" she clung onto desperately, hoping for hidden meanings. "Mamo- chan," she said softly into the oncoming night, hoping for a response.  
  
"Excuse me. Miss?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to bother you. But, I, um, work for Capsule Corp. and I was sent to, er, investigate your faulty product. Um, do you have your car around here somewhere, Miss ~Insert Vegeta's last name~ I mean-!"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi. You were at the Crown today weren't you? Um, yeah, well you probably remember my friends," she blushed, making Mirai feel weak in the knees.  
  
'You idiot! That's your mom! That's-that's- eew!' He scratched his head, "I remember them, alright."  
  
Usagi smiled serenely. "They're hard to forget. Oh, the car, it's at my apartment."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"A-alright then, this way. It isn't far, just a block."  
  
Finally things where starting to feel right, his plan was set in action and working quite well. The building blocks to a new and brighter future were assembling and starting to stack up to make a staircase to a place so great hope would be no longer needed.  
  
For the first in a long while, Trunks' normally stern face gave way to a softer, gentler look. He smiled. He finally understood why everyone liked this Tsukino Usagi in his time and before then. She was incredibly nice. There was something about her soft appearance and kind, sparkling face that could truly outshine the sun. Know Mirai know why his father had loved her, why he was there. Tsukino Usagi was a goddess, angel, and a saint all in one.  
  
  
  
^_^ Thought I'd ditch the story and not write more, eh? Guess again! Sorry to make everyone wait so terribly long, school and *shudder* conferences have been quite time expending. So bear with me, okay? I have some things I'm working out right now. Feel free to drop me an email. Sayonara! fluorite katara 


	11. Meeting; Vegeta’s Dilemma

So sorry for the long wait, forgive me? The next chapters will be out much more frequently. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Meeting ; Vegeta's Dilemma  
  
By fluorite kattara  
  
  
  
Usagi and Mirai Trunks had walked to Usagi's apartment and encased Usagi's car in a capsule before arriving at Capsule Corporation. "So you work here, at Capsule Corp?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yep," Trunks said.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Cool. So what's your name?"  
  
"Watashi wa Briefs- are you okay?"  
  
Usagi stopped walking and stared at him with her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Suddenly realizing what she must look like, she stuttered an apology and nodded, "gomen, gomen, gomen! I had *no* idea you were in the Briefs family. I'm so sorry, sir!"  
  
Blank confusion spread across Trunks' face before he broke out into a wide grin. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm just a regular old guy, don't mind me."  
  
"B-b-but you're not *just* a regular old guy, you're part of one of the richest families in the world! What are you like Briefs Bulma's brother or something?"  
  
"Son," Trunks corrected, sorry that he had to lie like this. He couldn't let anyone know that Usagi was his true mother or risk destroying the future.  
  
"Or son," Usagi agreed. "But how does that make you a regular old guy?"  
  
"Put yourself in my place, Miss Tsukino, wouldn't you just get ever so slightly annoyed with all the formalities and responsibilities of this?"  
  
"Oh. I see. In that case I apologize Mr. Briefs."  
  
"Accepted," he said simply before pulling into the private mansion of the Capsule Corporation family. Trunks watched as Usagi's face lit up in excitement and awe as she caught sight of the giant mansion. "Welcome, to my home.…"  
  
  
  
Usagi was in wonderland as she was bombarded with beautiful works of both art and technology; she had never seen such a large place, and she found herself sadly thinking back to the crumbling ruins of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, what's wrong?"  
  
Usagi blushed; she hadn't realized the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "G-Gomen, I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful here."  
  
Mirai looked at her oddly, but dismissed it and led her back outside, to the rear of the Capsule Corp. mansion. "Tsukino-san, I'll be right back, I have to go get my grandfather, perhaps he can help you with your car. Feel free to walk around. But whatever you do, do not get too close to the round dome over there," he pointed to the gravitron. "Ja ne, Miss Tsukino!"  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you Briefs-san."  
  
Usagi sat down on a small bench and looked around, tapping her fingernails on the wood finish. "Gees, how long does it take?" she whispered to herself. It had been over a half hour.  
  
An explosion came from the gravitron, Usagi jumped out of her seat. The roof had a gaping hole in it and small spheres were shooting red laser beams at a misty figure. A beam hit him head on and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
Usagi dashed towards him.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" She screamed, coughing at the dust. "Daijoubu ka? Daijoubu?" She crept through the rubble and screamed as suddenly a laser beam missed her face by a few seconds. It was enough to scare anyone. "Moon Eternal! MAKEUP!"  
  
The agent of love and justice spread her wings and took to the sky, floating above the rubble. The robotic spheres chased after her.  
  
  
  
Black eyes hardened. Vegeta stood up and brushed off his spandex suit. He wiped blood from his forehead and corner of his mouth. He noticed the spheres weren't shooting anymore. Could something have turned them off?  
  
Vegeta, with the worlds' biggest frown on his face looked into the sky above him. His frown was replaced with an open mouth and his ebony eyes shot open. "Selenity-san…"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as she narrowly missed one of the blasts, lost her balance in the sky, and tumbled to the ground.  
  
Vegeta's face hardened. 'No,' he told himself, 'this is just a cruel, sick, wannabe. No one could replace her…no one! Usagi was strong, and graceful, and, and, she would never have done anything like this!' "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched through glaring eyes at the soldier of the moon as his small attack crashed into her and the dust cleared. He looked at her in shock. She was laying in a tattered heap on the floor, her outfit frayed and smoking. She was either unconscious or dead.  
  
Mirai no Trunks ran outside, his eyes widened at the scene before him. "VEGETA!" he called.  
  
"What is it boy?" the prince snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy? What are you doing in this time, I thought you went back?"  
  
Trunks glared back with ferocity. "What are you doing, picking on a defenseless girl like that? She was trying to help you! Why did you attack her?"  
  
Vegeta ignored him and started flexing his muscles experimentally. After a pause, he spoke. "So full of questions, aren't you, boy? Now get lost before I show you what a REAL saiya-jin can do."  
  
In seconds Vegeta was staring into aqua eyes. "I *am* a real saiya-jin. And I COMMAND you to take that girl inside and get her treated."  
  
Vegeta had to scoff at that. "You dare to say that to your prince? I don't need to be a super saiya-jin to kick your ass, brat. Now get the hell out of my face."  
  
Trunks flinched. That had hurt. He never had known cruelty, sure, like the Androids, but he had never known such hatred, especially from his own father. Mirai would spend quite a lot of time thinking about that one. "Just take her inside….and make sure she's okay."  
  
Vegeta flipped the girl lazily over his shoulder and walked away, shooting a ki blast behind him at Mirai.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Bulma walked into an extra room where a patched up Tsukino Usagi lay recuperating. Bulma was carrying a tray of fresh bandages and a glass of water, incase the girl had awakened. She stepped inside the room, and the entire tray flew up in shock. The glass shattered on contact, but that was the only noise, until….  
  
"VEGETA? What on earth are you doing here?!"  
  
Vegeta was sitting in a chair next to Usagi's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Waitin'," he mumbled without looking up.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Waiting for what?"  
  
"Are all women so damn nosy, or just you?"  
  
"Are all saiya-jin's such assholes? No, wait, that right has been reserved specifically to you!"  
  
Usagi moaned and stirred. Her eyes opened ever so slowly and they focused in on her surroundings.  
  
Vegeta stared.  
  
A music filled his ears, a music like nothing else he had ever heard, light and airy with such an uplifting tune it was impossible to describe. Since saiya-jin's had never really listened to music, he seemed in awe, enchanted by it.  
  
He did not see bandages, or a bruised face. All he saw was a pair of bright, shining summer blue eyes and long hair like liquid sunshine. And the eyes, they made him feel like he was looking at sunshine through ice.  
  
"Selenity…." he found himself whispering again.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
Bulma shoved Vegeta out of her sight. "You bum! Er—Konichi wa, watashi wa Briefs Bulma. You are in the Capsule Corp mansion, after you got stuck in a burning building. You are badly burned, so please, do not move. A nurse will be here shortly to tend to any need you could possibly have. If you need anything, food, drink, a phone, please ask."  
  
In the thoughtful silence that came in the wake of the words, Vegeta made his getaway.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat pondering, in his new gravity room. What had convinced him to stay by her side? Selenity was dead, he had seen her die himself. She had thrust the cold tip of a sword into her own flesh. Yes…. he remembered that moment well. He had replayed it in his mind millions of times.  
  
  
  
Selenity stood up with glassy eyes and glared at Beryl. "Beryl. I give up. You win. Too many sacrifices for me have taken place. All of my senshi are now dead for me. I give up. But you won't have the satisfaction of killing me. EVER!" With that the greatest senshi of all times plunged the sword harshly into her heart.  
  
  
  
He remembered the way her smile would brighten the dark days in Freeza's ship. The way she would pout cutely until she got her way. The way she would call him Veggie-head. The way her she would twist one of those long, golden, strands of hair absentmindedly with her fingers. Vegeta sighed. It was the sigh of a confused man. Could this really be his Selenity? The one that fit perfectly into his arms, the one whose hair always smelled like roses. The only one who had ever beat him in a spar, that he had never sought revenge on? 


	12. Memories; "My Name is Hina"

Chapter 12  
  
Memories ; "My name is Hina"  
  
By fluorite kattara  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The princess had awoken long enough to take some medicine and a sip of water, until she fell asleep again. Bulma, feeling guilty for the beautiful young woman's injuries, sent Trunks to fetch a senzu bean. Again, and again, Bulma wondered just what was with Vegeta. Did he know Tsukino? "Dammit!" she growled, "why the hell doesn't anyone ever tell me what's going on?  
  
"I'm sorry. I would tell you what is going on but….I'm not quite sure what is going on myself."  
  
Bulma blushed in shock, then remembered her manners. "Quite all right, Miss Tsukino, quite all right. I don't think anyone knows what's going on."  
  
The patient turned her head away from Bulma. "Miss Tsu….ki….no….?"  
  
"Sorry, I thought Tsukino was your name."  
  
She lifted a pale hand to her forehead, trying to wave away pain. "Name?"  
  
"Umm….miss? You feelin' okay?" wondered Bulma.  
  
She shivered. "It hurts. It hurts like….LIKE HELL!" She shrieked.  
  
Bulma took a step back. This was a bit extreme. "Listen, I can get you some aspirin, but you gotta calm down, okay?"  
  
"My body doesn't hurt."  
  
Never had this girl felt such pain. It tore through her mind and soul. It ripped at her heart and all around her was emptiness. Waves and waves of the emptiness in her mind crashed against the one frayed string of memory she had left. ~She turned to look at a man who was fighting bravely with punches, kicks, and ki blasts. She whispered a name, a name not audible. 'I love you, and I'm sorry I had to drag you into this. I love you forever and ever, and I'll never leave you. Thanks for being there.'~ The thread unraveled and vanished into the waves.  
  
Bulma felt her anger and confusion melt into pity as she saw tears fall from the girl's summer blue eyes. "Hey now, don't cry. We'll sort this out step by step, okay?"  
  
"I-I can't remember my name. Everything is so, so clouded. I don't remember anything. Anything!"  
  
The CEO chewed on her lip. "Okay then. Well that can be solved pretty easily."  
  
Her eyes filled with hope. "Really?"  
  
Bulma walked over to the bookshelf and winked. "Of course. Now lets see here." She scanned the shelf and pulled out a book. "This book has all the popular names these days, why don't you pick one? I planned on using this one day for my little ones."  
  
"Can you find one that relates to the moon?"  
  
"Sure. How about: Celine, Luna, Hina, Kynthia, Lucine. Any of those?"  
  
She felt oddly connected to Hina. "Hina," she whispered, getting the feel for the word. "I like Hina."  
  
"Great! So, Hina, wanna go shopping, I'm just dying to know if Hina looks better in blue or pink!"  
  
Hina's eyes rolled upwards and she flopped backwards into unconsciousness.  
  
"….I take it that's a no."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Mirai Trunks dashed into the sky, clutching his precious cargo—a bag of senzu beans—in his hands.  
  
'Poor mom,' he though, feeling a bit guilty over her injuries. He prayed she would be all right. What was wrong with this time? These people were nothing like his mother had said in the future. The legendary and heroic Goku, for one, was more like a klutz who just happened to be the most powerful guy in the universe. And his father.… Trunk's didn't even want to her started on his father.  
  
His feet touched the soft ground as he landed gracefully, darting through the passageways of CC until he almost crashed into Bulma in his hurry.  
  
"Whoah!" shouted Bulma.  
  
"Sorry….is Miss Tsukino awake? Is she all right? I brought the senzu beans. Why aren't you next to her? Has she woken up—"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Calm down; there's no major external damage, just some lacerations and bump on the head. She will be fine except.…" She broke off.  
  
"Except???"  
  
"She doesn't remember who she is, she has a case of amnesia. Her memory could return anywhere from tomorrow to next year. I've made some calls. She lives in an apartment with her friends Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami, who have been called."  
  
Trunks stopped lost track of himself as he was engulfed by a memory.  
  
....Ami...  
  
Dark blue hair and eyes....  
  
Kind smile and an endless supply of, of, of....Trunks struggled to remember.  
  
The shiny cellophane wrappers that crinkled in his small hands.  
  
She had come to speak with his mother. Trunks was happily romping around the living room, proudly holding up three fingers representing his age. She had smiled and given him a virtual headset....  
  
.... "CC will get in huge trouble if this gets out. I've offered her free board in the mansion in hopes her friends won't royally screw the company over with lawsuits against us. Imagine this place overrun with lawyers!" The CEO went on.  
  
"I'm going to meet with her roommates, clear this up. Then I'm leaving."  
  
"Excellent, then I don't have to go!"  
  
Trunks turned to leave.  
  
"And Mirai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When will you tell me what your name is?"  
  
Trunks turned around and winked, "when I'm ready. See you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ami and Minako were having the panic attack of their lives. Ever since their princess had left with the guy from the restaurant she'd been missing. They had contacted the senshi, the police and everyone else they could get a hold of. Then the call came from Capsule Corporation. Ami had answered. Although she was overjoyed to hear that Usagi was doing well, she did manage to keep most of her secrets to herself, using her most businesslike tone and her most sophisticated speech, just incase they decided to press charges. This "fire" burning down the CC shed sounded a little too likely.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Minako said in a sing-song voice and fluffed her blonde hair before opening the door. "Hey! The cutie from the restaurant!"  
  
Trunks blushed. "Um, are you Aino Minako?"  
  
Minako blushed and got a faraway look in her sapphire eyes. "Why? Lookin' for a girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Minako grinned. "Excellent. Come in, come in." She led him to the living room and sat him down on a couch. "Now, what was it you came here for, other than me of course?"  
  
"I'm here about Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Who?" Minako was completely captured by Trunks.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, your roommate I believe? She has amnesia. She's lost her memory. I'm here on behalf of Capsule Corporation."  
  
"Are you serious? Usagi has amnesia!"  
  
Trunks felt extremely guilty by then, his mother's accident had been in part his fault for bringing her to see Vegeta so quickly. "I'm sorry." He gave her a polite hug and a moment to ponder the news before speaking again. "Capsule Corporation is deeply saddened by this loss and therefore take full responsibility. They would however.... rather avoid lawsuits and insist Miss Tsukino stay at Capsule Corporation until she fully regains her memories."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course. I would like to remind you, though, she has lost her memory and she doesn't know who you are, so don't panic."  
  
"Don't panic? PANIC hasn't even crossed my mind mister I-Know-Everything, how could it? This is a completely PANIC-FREE situation! I let my best friend get her car fixed and she comes back not even remembering who I am! And I'm not supposed to panic?"  
  
Trunks took a step back. This was the domain of P.M.S. He had no reign over this field. He had to escape.... and quickly. He pointed out the open window. "Look over there! Midol!"  
  
"What? Where?!" Minako dashed to the window and started searching.  
  
Trunks ran like he had never ran before. 


	13. Recollections and Encounters

Chapter 12  
  
Recollections and Encounters  
  
By fluorite katara  
  
~~  
  
Wiping his forehead, Trunks sighed with relief. Thank god for Midol! He arrived at Capsule Corp. just as the company helicopter landed. Out came a very cheerful looking Bulma followed by a confused and uncomfortable Hina, carrying what looked like a million bags and packages.  
  
"Mirai, my man!" Bulma said in a chipper voice. "How did it go?"  
  
"Fine." Trunks said sarcastically. "Just fine."  
  
Bulma smiled and showered him with Hina's shopping bags. "Great!" She exclaimed, oblivious to his sardonic tone. "Come on, Hina, let's get dressed for dinner. Coming Mirai?"  
  
Vegeta was standing in his newly repaired graviton going through his vigorous training regime when he felt a spasm of power at the edge of his mind. The door opened, disturbing the aura of strenuous working in the room. Vegeta caught a glimpse of sweeping blonde hair and the scent of moonflowers as he turned to see the intruder.  
  
"Hello?" Hina whispered cautiously, stepping into the room. Immediately she fell to the floor, her ribs baulking under the pressure. She cried out in pain as she felt her body forced down.  
  
Instinctively Vegeta hovered over and placed his boot upon her back as he would with any trespasser. Vegeta's mind wandered. Where had he done this before?  
  
~~Usagi opened the door and stepped inside, immediately falling to the ground. "Aaah," she moaned. It felt as though her organs were being pulled out. Her body was ripping apart.  
  
A man in the armor came towards her, she couldn't see his face. He put his foot on her back and applied pressure. Usagi screamed out in pain. "Get off!" ~~  
  
Hina tried to scream but the pain was too intense. She knew she was going to die and silvery tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks onto the ground.  
  
~~"Ha! So you're the idiot girl Father sent to me to spar with. If you can't even stand up, much less fight, you're no opponent and I should kill you now."  
  
Usagi bit her lip and pulled her hands together. "I will not- be defeated by the likes of- you." She slowly and painfully pushed herself an inch off the ground, the boy still standing on her back. The moon on her forehead glowed yet brighter at her efforts.~~  
  
"Please." Hina cried, her hands hung uselessly at her side, crushed, like her, against the marble floor.  
  
Overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories, Vegeta stepped backwards and off of her, confused. 'Usagi is gone. Vanished by her own hand.  
  
~~Selenity stood up with glassy eyes and glared at Beryl. "Beryl. I give up. You win. Too many sacrifices for me have taken place. All of my senshi are now dead for me. I give up. But you won't have the satisfaction of killing me, EVER!" With that the greatest senshi of all times plunged the sword harshly into her heart. ~~  
  
Thoughts rushed at light speed through Hina's mind. And one of the first was 'what the hell? I've only been here one day and someone's already going to kill me? What did I do to deserve this?' Just as the pain had reached its climax and Hina felt her life ebbing away like the tide, instinct set in.  
  
With one quick, fluid motion, Hina shot up and slammed a fist forward, catching Vegeta in the jaw. She jumped up and launched herself into the air and a series of acrobatics landing with another punch and a jump kick. She finished with an elbow that just barely grazed Vegeta's stomach. She flipped backwards and landed in a fighter's stance a few feet away, unconcerned by the greater gravity.  
  
The uninjured man stared in shock, he hadn't expected *that*! Vegeta watched as Hina looked at her fists in absolute awe of her feats.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hina whispered, in shock as well. "I didn't know I could hurt you like that."  
  
A small smirk crept onto Vegeta's face. "You? Hurt me? The prince of Vegeta- sei? I'm shocked because you're so weak, little girl." He was indeed shocked she was so weak. If anything he had expected a full onslaught of powers that could rival his own, and this was nothing even close.  
  
Whatever Hina had been expecting it wasn't this. Her fear at harming him vanished as it blossomed into unquenchable rage. "How dare you?!" She screamed, advancing on him. "You lousy-" she punched him in the stomach with a ki-filled fist- "jerk!" Her other fist flew up and nailed him in an uppercut making him fly up at the intensity of her blow. "You better-" She flew into the air above him and brought both fists crashing down over her head onto his slamming him to the ground with such force that he went directly through the floor and ten feet into the ground. "Apologize!" She slumped to the ground in a heap as the full effect of her hate-filled actions set in. She put her hands in front of her eyes and cried.  
  
Wincing and breathless, Vegeta crawled painfully out of the ground and sat next to her as sobs raked through her body. He moved his hand right above her shoulder, about to gently comfort her but thought better of it and withdrew his hand. He watched as she cried her pain away.  
  
When Hina was done she looked up into sparkling ebony eyes set into a handsome but stern face.  
  
Eyes.black as night that captured her heart and soul.they came closer and then closed as hers did. She felt soft warm lips catch hers and then she was lost in the flurry of loving emotions that was this man.  
  
"Who are you?" Hina asked, drying her tears.  
  
Vegeta's already broken heart cracked a little more at these words, shattering like fragile glass. This was the one girl he had loved. The one person he had cared about more than his own life. The one helping hand that was always there when he needed it no matter how many times he pushed it away. She was the one person who he had warmed to and would never forget no matter what. And now that hand had finally given into his pushes and left.  
  
She was back to torment him for his now obviously misplaced affections. She was an enchantress. Ensnaring him and toying with his emotions then throwing him away as she no doubt had countless others. She had faked her death and now didn't even remember him. He hated her.  
  
Rage burned and hate festered inside of him. Vegeta scowled and turned away. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"It does! Have we ever seen each other before? Please tell me!" She begged.  
  
"I've never seen you before in my life." He said painfully. "Leave now." He could not bring himself to look at her any more than he had to. He tried desperately to forget what this seemingly wicked girl had done to him. His eyes still stung at the memory of Usagi, her soft blonde hair between his fingers as his eyes drank in the sight of her flawless beauty.  
  
When the sound of her footsteps receded and her presence in his mind had vanished, Vegeta curled into a ball. This was worse than death. Worse than Kakarotto endlessly defeating him. Worse than the death of his planet. Worse than his shattered ego. Worse than anything.  
  
He tilted his face to the sky and roared a scream of lost hope. The cry ripped through his throat and the wind carried his voice all around the world. Everywhere people stopped in their tracks at the sound.  
  
Outside, walking towards the main CC building, Hina heard the desperate noise and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~~A hand reached out before his line of vision from the floor. No one had ever offered him a hand, let alone any sort of assistance. Whose hand was it? He felt like blasting it to the next dimension, but he felt odd, almost giddy. He took it, feeling himself being lifted up.   
  
Music filled his ears, a sound like nothing he had ever heard, light and airy with such an uplifting tune it was impossible to describe. He seemed in awe, enchanted by it. Curious, he played along.  
  
As he was pulled off the ground, he felt all his concerns leave him, all he saw was a pair of bright, shining sapphire eyes and the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. And the eyes, they made him feel like he was looking at sunshine through ice. "Hello Usagi." He nearly jumped at his voice, it wasn't tainted with sarcasm or anger--it sounded almost, no, it wasn't possible--it seemed friendly.  
  
He kissed her, his tongue slipped out to explore her soft mouth. It lasted about a minute, but they both enjoyed it.  
  
"You talk too much." ~~  
  
Hina shot up in her bed, sweat rolling off her body. He had lied to her. The man with the ebony eyes and hair had lied. She touched her burning lips in shock at the thought of her dream. She and him had had something together. Were they lovers perhaps?  
  
  
  
********Hiyaz! Its me fluorite-chan. I'm finally back now that I've rekindled my flame for this story. I hope you guys like this, I'm trying my best here. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, I only planned on what was going to happen up until the Moon Kingdom's rebirth so I'm just goin' with the flow.  
  
I'm already starting the next chapter so don't go too far..cuz it'll be here pretty soon!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
